


Just An Act

by Huggani16



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggani16/pseuds/Huggani16
Summary: What if Sebastian's behavior was all Just An Act?orWhat if people close to Sebastian start to notice things he would rather them not notice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new on AO3 and this is my first fic on here. I hope you guys like it and would like for me to update it soon!

 Kurt looked across the bar at someone he didn’t particularly like, the truth was he didn’t know why he had decided to come here of all places; he knew that a certain someone would be here. And he had tried to avoid that certain someone at all costs, for not only did that certain someone make his life a living hell, but he also made him lose some of his temper that he was always good at controlling.

 Sebastian Smythe was the name of the guy. He would never admit it out loud but he never really truly hated him, he just couldn’t stand his presence. He hated how flirty the taller one was and how he wanted everything done his way. He hated how much attention Sebastian got and kept on getting even though everyone knew that he had no heart. He hated how everyone still liked Sebastian even after the incident with his ex-boyfriend, Blaine. Even though Sebastian apologized and never bothered Blaine and him again, he still couldn’t handle being in the same room with him.

He stood up to leave the bar when a man had approached Sebastian from behind while Sebastian was doing whatever he was doing on his phone, though he thought that Sebastian was texting someone.

He saw the man take a seat next to the taller boy and ask for a drink before putting his hand on Sebastian’s phone and setting it down on the table. Sebastian flinched in surprise and looked over at the man and cocked his head to the side then attempt to reach out for his phone but the man had grabbed his wrist successfully stopping him.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian wanting to see for himself how Sebastian would react to the man’s advances on him. He wanted to see for himself if all the rumors were true if Sebastian would hook up with anybody that approached him.

Kurt got his answer when Sebastian had scooted away from the man who kept on leaning toward him. He then saw Sebastian moving his lips; saying something to the older man. Kurt saw the older man say something back, then Sebastian shake his head no.

He walked closer to where they sat at and sat far enough for him not be noticed but close enough to hear what they were saying.

“Oh come on...don’t tell me you only came here to drink?” Said the man.

“If you have a problem with that then I guess you have to solve it on your own”

“Don’t be that way... one-night stand, that’s all I want” the man said putting his arm around Sebastian’s torso.

“And I already said that I’m not into older men...so go find someone that is stupid enough to agree to kiss your ass”

“Don’t be that way kid, you come here to find someone to have sex with...isn’t that right?” The man said leaning closer to the Warbler.

“No...I only come here to hang out”

“Sure kid, Scandals is a very accepting place for us gay men”

“That’s why I come here”

Kurt saw the man soften his features and he noticed from where he was sitting the _old man_ that he once thought the man was, was actually a pretty young man but still looked older than Sebastian.

“You know…” The guy said. “...me coming out gay to everyone was one of the hard things I experienced in life, but everything turned out okay in the end"

Sebastian looked over at the man and nodded then look away and drank his drink that was now half empty.

“You look really young kid...how old are you?” the man asked.

“And why would I tell a complete stranger my age?” Sebastian asked before gulping down the last of his drink.

“Well for starters, I’m not stranger anymore after we talked for about five minutes...and if you wanna know how old I am to make us even then all you have to do is ask”

Sebastian perked up a little bit seeing that the older man was no threat and asked: “So, how old are you?”

“Old enough to not have a fake ID to get in this place” The man replied with a smirk.

Sebastian gave one of his signature smirks as a reply to that and motioned with his head for the man to continue.

“Well, if you wanna know so badly….then I’m twenty-three years old and three months” The man replied with a smile then teasingly nudged Sebastian's arm which made Sebastian smile in response.

“Interesting...and why is a fellow twenty-three-year-old interested in a seventeen-year-old like me?”

Kurt could see that the man was surprised at Sebastian's response and had to look away to think what he could reply to that.

“Sorry kid, didn’t know that you were six years younger than me” the man while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“Don’t, if it makes you feel better I thought that you were in your thirties”

The man laughed at that then said: “I’m not sure how that is supposed to make me feel better but okay”

Sebastian gave him his signature smirk and looked down at his phone seeing that he had seventy-three missed calls from his father. He looked up at the man who saw the same thing.

“Maybe you should go home kid, don’t want your father getting upset now do we?”

Sebastian sighed and locked his phone revealing the black screen. He looked up at the man who was staring down at him and couldn’t help but offer one of his rare, not fake smiles.

Kurt was actually pretty confused at the green eyes seventeen-year-old. Not once did he hear any flirty comments, or any of his sexual compliments. It was like this wasn’t the Sebastian he knew from the Dalton Academy Warblers. It was like he was a completely different person from before.

“You’re right...I have school tomorrow anyway” Sebastian said getting up.

“I hope we can talk like tonight again...I really enjoyed it” the man said getting up as well then crouch down and getting a black jacket off the floor then dusted it off then handed it to Sebastian who took it while nodding a ‘thank you’.

Sebastian smiled again making Kurt gasp from his spot then walked out of the bar heading home.

Kurt saw the man look at Sebastian while he walked away and he noticed that the man smiled when he looked away and back at his drink.

He then heard the man say to himself:

“What a good kid”

Kurt looked away and couldn’t help but feel guilty at eavesdropping on the twenty-three-year-old man and Sebastian, but he did not regret his actions. He thought back to that beautiful smile Sebastian had given the man and he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach when he saw it. The smile was simply breathtaking and he couldn’t get the image of it out of his head.

The Sebastian he saw tonight was a Sebastian he wanted to see again. He wanted to know what the guy was really like underneath all of that snarkiness and cockiness. He wanted to know if what happened tonight would happen again. He wanted to see if the rumors were really true, or if they were just misunderstandings.

* * *

 

 Sebastian walked into the huge house as quietly as possible. He knew that his father was still awake but he wasn’t going to risk his father seeing him coming home late or see him for that matter. He found out if he wanted to stay safe in this house then avoiding his father was all he had to do.

He quietly went up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him after entering it. He put his jacket on the desk that he rarely used and kicked his shoes off near the closet and plopped himself on the bed not knowing what to do now since he was wide awake.

He got up with a groan knowing that if his father walked into the room and saw him awake and still did not have his pj’s on, that he will take them off himself. He walked over to his closet and grabbed some shorts and a short sleeve shirt. He first took off his wrinkled and slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and gasped when he saw the bruises that still haven’t faded. It’s not like it was the first time he was bruised black and purple but he just couldn’t get used to the sight of them on his body. He then proceeded to take his pants off then quickly put his shorts on then put his red shirt on. He walked over to the bed and practically threw himself on it.

He hated how his life turned out. He hated how he was forced to do things he didn’t want to do. But it’s not like he had a choice in that matter, it’s not like he could say no and be done with.

He laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head looking up at the dark ceiling. He couldn’t wait to go back to Dalton the next day so he wouldn’t have to see his father or one of his co-workers. He loved going to Dalton, he loved singing with the Warblers and he just didn’t want to leave that place. The only thing he hated about it was when the weekend came and all the students had to go home, or if they wanted to stay they had to have permissions from their parents to do so.

He heard the door to his room open which made him flinch knowing one of the many things that could happen to him when it closed. He heard a ruffle of feet on the floor, walking over to his bed oh-so-quietly which made him want to run away from where he was at, to go somewhere where he knows that nobody would be able to find him.

“ _Sebastian~”_ came the voice of the figure when they finally reached his bed.

Sebastian tried to pretend that he was asleep, maybe whoever came in the room would leave if they thought he was asleep.

“ _Your father told me you just came in….you’re not fooling anyone right now”_ came the voice again, though this time it made him want to vanish from the world.

He gasped when he felt a hand on his bare thigh; he just had to wear shorts that night! He slowly opened his eyes and met a pair that was looking down on him piercing through his soul.

_“Your father gave me permission to come and see you, Sebastian….he said I can have some fun with you before I go”_

Sebastian shook his head trying to deny what the man said, but he knew far too well that it was true. And it wasn’t the first time his father had let one of his co-workers in his room.

_“I knew that his son was breathtaking….but I didn’t expect you to literally take my breath away,”_ The man said hovering over Sebastian’s body straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the mattress with a grip of steel.

“Get off me you sick bastard!” Sebastian said while trying to struggle his way out of the man’s hold.

_“I don’t think such nasty words should come out from such a pretty mouth~”_ The guy on top of him said while touching Sebastian’s pink lips roughly.

“I can say what I wanna say! Now get off me!”

_“Your father warned me about you not cooperating...but this is why I brought these,”_ The guy said and pulled something from his bag on the floor.

The man pulled out a set of handcuffs and showed them to Sebastian who in response struggled harder and kicked out at the man.

The man laughed then forcefully grabbed his wrists and put the handcuffs on them then attached them to the bed.

_“I’m kinda surprised that your father would sell you out like this...but it seems that it’s not the first time someone got their hands on you,_ ” the guy said while lifting Sebastian's shirt up revealing all the hand marks, the bruises, and the bite marks.

“Let go of me! Don’t you dare touch me!” Sebastian yelled fearfully.

_“Too late for that kid”_ the man replied and started touching Sebastian’s chest making the younger boy squirm around in protest.

The man touched all over Sebastian’s chest, his sides, and his bare thigh until he became too impatient with all of the foreplay and started pulling Sebastian’s shorts down.

“No! No! Don’t you dare! Stop!” Sebastian yelled feeling the man pull his boxers down as well. He then heard a zipper and screamed louder hoping that someone would at least be nice enough and not let the man he barely knew have his way with him.

_“You sound so sexy screaming like that! Scream more for me!”_ the man said putting a finger in the nonvirgin entrance.

Sebastian shook his head left and right finding that’s all he could do. He hated going through this every single time he came home for the weekends. He hated what the man was doing to him, and hated himself for not being able to fight more. And the most thing he hated was when his father agreed to let his co-workers have their way with him. If it wasn’t his father doing _that_ to him then it was his co-workers, and he hated that the most.

Since he was distracted by his thoughts, Sebastian didn’t notice the man taking his own pants off until it was too late. He saw the man smirk at him then thrust in him before he could do anything.

 

Because blood had already hit the mattress and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving Kudos on the last (first) chapter! It means a lot to me
> 
> This chapter is gonna be a little dark...you are warned!

_ 'What are we fighting for? _

_ Seems like we do it just for fun _

_ In this, this stupid war _

_ We play hard with our plastic guns _

 

_ Breathe deep, bottle it up _

_ So deep until it’s all we got _

_ Don’t speak, just use your touch _

_ Don’t speak before we say t-' _

 

_ Sebastian stopped himself from continuing when he felt a hand on his knee slightly massaging it. He looked up at his father who was now sitting next to him and had put an arm around his shoulders.  _

_ “Why did you stop Bessy?” His father replied, his face seemed rather annoyed that his son had stopped singing. _

_ “W..Well, I just remembered that I had homework I needed to finish” Sebastian replied rather hesitantly.  _

_ He looked up at his father then hurriedly looked away when he noticed that the older man was looking down at him then at his hands that were still on the guitar in his lap. _

_ “Sebastian...why can’t you finish this song for me?” _

_ ‘Because it’s weird’ Sebastian thought. He honestly didn’t know why his father was treating him so differently, even though he wanted his father’s attention he did not want this kind of attention. _

_ Sebastian flinched in surprise when his father had grabbed the guitar and thrown it against the wall making a loud THUD then a CRASH heard. The arm around his shoulder had increased its grip and tightened around him making his eyes go wide with fear; because God knows what would happen next. _

_ “You know Bessy…” he flinched at the nickname. “I hate it when you don’t listen to me...you always blame me for what I do to you but it’s your fault…” his father said through gritted teeth then grabbed his wrist squeezing and twisting it making Sebastian think that if his father didn’t let go then it will break. _

_ “...because you don’t know how to obey me!” His father yelled and twisted it downward making a loud CRACK to be heard which was followed by a loud painful scream that escaped Sebastian’s pink lips. _

_ “Maybe if you would listen to what I say...then maybe I wouldn’t have to do this to you!” His father said standing up and stood directly in front of Sebastian making Sebastian lean away as much as he could without having to lean on his wrists for support.  _

_ Sebastian felt a tear run down his cheek followed by another, he heard a sigh from his father which made him look up, but he was surprised, to say the least when his father wiped away his tears then gently massage his wet cheek. He didn’t know whether or not to lean into the touch or flinch away, but his father had made his decision for him and pulled him up and into his arms. He let out a whimper when his wrist had bumped roughly into his father abdomen and he tried to pull away not wanting it to happen again, but his father had ignored his struggling and pulled him closer completely ignoring his son's whimpers and cries of pain. _

_ More tears have trailed down Sebastian’s cheeks as the pain in his wrist was too much to bare. He tried to pull away from his father’s arms but the man would not budge since he was too caught up in the moment here. _

_ “D..Dad” he let out. “Y..You’re hurting me” _

* * *

 

Sebastian flinched back to reality when he heard a snap of a finger in front of his face. He looked at the hand confused for a second then he looked back at Jeff’s gauzed hand that had reminded him of what happened to him a couple of years ago.

“Sebastian? Are you okay?” Jeff asked putting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder which made him flinch surprising the Warblers around him and himself.

“I...I just remembered something” Sebastian replied forgetting to reply sarcastically.

Jeff looked over at the Warblers that were around them and he noticed their surprised faces. He then looked at Sebastian who was staring at his hand again like he did a few minutes ago.

“Are you okay, Sebastian?” Asked a Warbler sitting next to him.

“Huh? Oh yeah, Jeff’s wrist reminded me of when I broke my wrist” Sebastian said, though more to himself then to the others.

The Warblers were a little bit surprised at the emotion that Sebastian had never shown before. They looked over at their former captain and noticed how emotionless his face looked. Normally if Sebastian wasn’t saying anything he would at least have his signature smirk plastered all over his face, but now his face just looked...empty.

“You know..” Sebastian said standing up. “...you’re concerned faces are really cute, but none of you are really my type” he then walked over to his desk and sat down seeing the teacher was just by the door ready to start her class.

“Sometimes I don’t know if he’s really an asshole or if he’s just so good at acting like one,” said one of the Warblers taking his own seat.

* * *

 

Kurt looked out of the classroom window and sighed in boredom. He hated it when the teacher just chose to give the class a long lecture instead of doing something fun to get her point across. He also he hated when the classmates around him kept on passing notes to him so he could pass them to someone else. He also hated it when the only pencil he had decided that it did not want to be sharpened today without giving him a hard time.

So basically, today wasn’t a good day...at all.

And it was about to get worse, he just felt it.

The bell rang and he hurriedly exited the class after grabbing his bag. He did not want to stay here longer than he had to. And he also didn’t want to be in the same room as Blaine was. He would be a liar if he said that he wasn’t bothered by their breakup. The night they broke up he cried himself to sleep, and he woke up with bags under his eyes from not being able to sleep at all. He was surprised, to say the least when he saw Blaine the next day laughing with the other New Directioners, making it seem as he wasn’t bothered by their breakup at all. And if he was really honest with himself, neither was he after that day.

His thoughts shifted to think about the green-eyed Warbler that managed to occupy his thoughts a lot lately. And he couldn’t help but think about what happened between him and the twenty-three-year-old that flirted with him in the beginning then just talk with him once knowing the age difference between them. 

He was still surprised by the fact that Sebastian did not once flirt with anyone at the _gay_ bar. And he found himself questioning himself again, about whether the rumors were really true or just misunderstandings.

* * *

 

“Sebastian Smythe!” the teacher called out from her desk. 

“Yes!” He called back in the same tone, not missing the snickers from his classmates.

“Your father is here to pick you up...take your stuff and go to the main office,” the teacher said standing up and walking over to his desk handing him a small yellow paper then walk away

He took it rather hesitantly and stood up grabbing his stuff and looked behind him at Jeff and Hunter who looked at him rather...concerned?

“Like what you see?” he asked then gave them his signature smirk which made them look away.

“We need you at Warbler practice” Jeff spoke up.

“Don’t tell me that you guys miss me when I’m gone?” Sebastian said putting his book bag on his shoulder; the same shoulder that got dislocated a few months ago.

“Don’t fuck with us, Sebastian!” Hunter replied with a hiss.

“Oh I won’t be fucking you...you’re not really my type”

“Sebastian…” the teacher called out again. “...stop wasting my class’s time and get out of here”

Sebastian put a hand on his chest making it seem as her words had hurt him.

“But miss Stanley, won’t you miss me?’

“N..No” she answered rather shyly.

“Not even a little?”

“Of course I won’t miss you!”

“Oh come on Miss, stop denying it and admit that I’m your favorite student”

The teacher looked away from Sebastian’s green eyes and at her students who were snickering at her behavior. She then looked over at Sebastian who was now standing by the classroom door with a smirk spread on his lips.

“Okay fine! You are my favorite student!” the teacher replied with a student.

Sebastian gave her a soft smile then walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 

“So son, how was your day?” Mr. Smythe asked once sitting down in the driver’s seat and started the car up.

Sebastian fidgeted in his seat and simply nodded.

“How was your time with Mr. Gonzalez last night?” 

Sebastian sealed his lips and glared at the window watching as they drove off away from the school.

“Was he gentle with you? Or do I need to have a talk with him?”

Sebastian glared harder at the window.

“You know Sebastian, you should blame your mother for leaving you with me….she knows how much I hate you”

“ _ Then why did you both decide to have me? _ ” Sebastian asked rather irritatingly. 

“Well, how would I know that you would be  _ gay _ ?”

“So what if I’m gay?! Does it affect you in some way?!” Sebastian yelled turning around in his seat shifting his glare so it would be set on someone he didn’t know why he still called ‘father’.

“No it doesn’t affect me, in fact...it actually benefits me”

“How can  _ I _ being  _ gay _ benefit  _ you _ ?”

“Well, I get money after every time someone comes to fuck you”

“No, you mean after every time someone comes to rapes me! Do you realize if anybody found out that you’ve been selling me out to your business friends that you can go directly go to jail...without even having a trial?!!!” 

“I know..which is why you are to keep quiet”

Sebastian looked away from the man that was sitting next to him; he simply could not call the man his ‘his father’ anymore. 

“And what makes you think I won’t tell anyone?”

“Well, if you want to hear that your mother has been brutally murdered then I suggest that you not tell a soul”

“I hate you! You hear! I really hate you!”

“Those words sound awful familiar….where did I hear them? Oh yes, your mother had said those exact words when she went to Paris”

“I’m glad she did! She doesn’t have to deal with your crap way over there!”

“Oh sweet Bessy, did you wanna go with her?”

“Hell yeah! Anywhere is better than being anywhere  _ near  _ you!”

“Aren’t you gonna ask me where we’re going?” Mr. Smythe suddenly asked, voice surprisingly gentle.

Only then did Sebastian realize that this wasn’t the road home, he never been in this part of town before.

“W..Where are we going?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“..Somewhere” his father replied with a smile.

Sebastian gulped down hard, he had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Mr. Smythe stopped the car near a building that to Sebastian, seemed like it belonged to someone really rich; well, of course, it belonged to a rich person, his father didn’t know anybody who wasn’t.

“Get out” his father simply told him before getting out of the car himself.

Sebastian, however, didn’t move, not knowing what he was doing here at a place like this; because this looked like a fucking hotel!

His door was suddenly opened jerking him from his thoughts and he was grabbed by his father and was roughly pulled out of the car.

Sebastian didn’t know if he was having a panic attack but it sure felt like one. He flinched when his father put an arm around his shoulder escorting him inside the hotel.

“I was supposed to meet someone in the name of Taylor,” his father said at the counter.

“Oh yes, Derek Taylor,” the woman behind the counter asked.

“Yes mam”

“Do you have any sort of ID?” she asked.

“Here,” he saw his father give a card to the woman.

“Oh yes, Mr. Taylor said he was meeting you, Mr. Smythe….he should be on the fifth floor, room 532”

“Thank you” his father replied with a smile then put his ID back in his wallet. Sebastian flinched once his father’s arm was back on his shoulders.

His father escorted him to the elevator and they both stepped in and headed up to the fifth floor. Once they arrived his father smirked at him and stepped out grabbing his bicep and dragged him along the halls to the destined room, room 532.

His father knocked on the door to the room and the door opened seconds later. Sebastian tried to pull his arm away from his father’s iron grip, but his father only smiled down on him and stepped in the room. 

“How very nice of you to come so soon Mr. Smythe” the man, Derek Taylor, Sebastian assumed said while shaking his father’s extended arm.

“Oh, there he is,” Mr. Taylor said looking down on him. “It’s so excited to finally meet you” he continued then grabbed his hand and roughly shook it.

“Wish I could say the same” Sebastian replied with a mocking smile.

“Oh don’t be that way,” Mr. Taylor said reaching out and took a hold of his chin making Sebastian look over at his father confused by the man’s actions. 

But his father simply shrugged in response.

“You look so young...how old is he?” the older said looking at his father.

“Seventeen”

“Oh, I thought you were gonna wait till he’s eighteen for  _ this stuff” _

“I see no problem with  _ doing this stuff  _ to him now”

Only then did Sebastian notice the bed behind the man. The bed was the only furniture in the room beside the small yellow couch that was near a wall. He looked back at Mr. Taylor who had taken his dress jacket off and was now taking his belt off.

Sebastian took a step back, he could not believe that he had walked in here willingly.

He flinched when he felt his father push him forward towards the bed then walk towards the small yellow couch.

He looked at the man who was now staring at him with a familiar hungry look. It wasn’t the first time someone had given him the feeling of them undressing him with their eyes, nor was this time he felt that he would rather die than go through this...again. 

A hand on his shoulder had literally snapped him from his thoughts and he was suddenly pushed back until he was laying on the bed. He felt some weight on his legs then a hand ruffle through his hair. He felt the older man’s hand untuck his shirt from his pants and he flinched when he felt a cold hand go up and down his chest and sides.

He yelped in surprise when he felt lips on his roughly kissing him. He tried to seal his lips closed so the man wouldn’t force his tongue in, but the man had started biting his lip making him moan out in pain and protest which allowed the man to shove his tongue inside the teenager’s mouth.

Sebastian had tried countless times to shove the man off him when he felt the man’s hands on his pants, but the man had simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed with one hand while the other continued to pull his pants down.

Sebastian looked over at his father pleading him to get the man off of him, pleading him to stop the man from touching him. 

But his father had simply shaken his head and continued swiping down his phone.

“Mr. Smythe...could you help me for a sec?” the man on top of him asked.

“With what?” he heard his father say standing up and walking towards them.

“I forgot to bring lube and I need you to muffle his scream for me” the man replied positioning himself in front of Sebastian’s entrance.

“Let go! Just stop!” Sebastian yelled making Mr. Smythe walk over to him and sit on the bed next to his head.

Sebastian tried to struggle and get out from underneath the man but the man had none of it and increased his grip on him.

“Ready?” Mr. Taylor asked while looking at him.

He shook his head and tried to call out but he felt a cloth on his mouth making him look up at his father who was pressing down on a piece of white cloth roughly on his mouth.

A loud muffled scream was heard when the man had thrusted inside of him.

‘Please I beg of you…..god please help me’ was all Sebastian could think as the man continued to pound in him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god....why would I write such a thing?
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this,
> 
> I will try to update soon, either later this week or early next week
> 
> Don't forget to review and leave Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for your lovely Kudos and reviews!
> 
> I hope that you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing and publishing it
> 
> Enjoy!

“...and that’s what happened,” said one of the Warblers while looking at the floor with shame.

The rest of the Warblers looked away from him not knowing what to say to him; not wanting to say something that would make the situation much worse than what it already was.

This all happened when Hunter Clarington, AKA team captain, decided that instead of practicing, they would share some personal stories they haven’t shared with anyone else. He said if they wanted to become better, they had to bond together and get to know each other more. 

“You know…” Jeff spoke up making the said Warbler raise his head and look at him along with the rest of the Warblers.

“...that stuff is nothing to be ashamed of”

The said Warbler nodded hesitantly but the whole room could see that he did not agree with what Jeff said.

“What Jeff means to say...or what I think he’s trying to say,” Sebastian said standing up from his seat and walking over to the saddened Warbler then sat down next to him.

“..is that you’re not the only one who received  _ that kind  _ of treatment, you said  _ it _ happened a very long time ago so I don’t see why you should still be bothered by it”

“I know that!” Snapped the said Warbler. “It’s just sometimes it gets to me when I least expect it...and I know it’s not the worst thing that could happen to someone, but having someone you trust with your life to touch you like that is something that I can’t handle”

Sebastian was taken aback by his words and couldn’t help but admire how brave the fellow Warbler was for talking about his unfortunate experience.

But maybe he could be brave too and talk about one of his unpleasant experiences.

The whole room felt the sudden change in mood by looking at how Sebastian’s green eyes looked at them with sudden...emotion? Usually, Sebastian’s eyes never showed any type of weakness, and they knew from day one that Sebastian considered showing any emotion was a sign of weakness.

“I’m putting my pride at stake here...so you better listen” Sebastian started while looking at the Warbler that was nothing but surprised.

“I once trusted someone like you did with your math teacher, I trusted that person to the point where I could tell her anything that was on my mind and not be embarrassed by it…”

Sebastian took a deep breath.

“...when I studied abroad in Paris I had a tutor who would come five times a week to help me with French since my mom thought I struggled with it; which I did but not as much as she thought I did”

The rest of the warblers scooted closer to him giving him their full attention.

“At first I didn’t like her because I was upset with my mother for forcing me to review my lessons with her, but she was nice and she was really patient with me when I messed up...and after some time I began looking forward to my lessons with her”

He stopped and slowly breathed in.

“I was eleven at the time so I didn’t understand a lot of things, but now I know when it all started. At some point during the visits, she would rub my hand and hold it in hers. She would even massage my cheek with her thumb when I would get frustrated. But one day, she stood up while I was answering some questions she told me to write down...and she put her hand on my shoulder rubbing it. ..she then knelt down and started saying some  _ stuff  _ in my ear-”

“What did she say?” Interrupted the Warbler.

“I think you have an idea... _ well my mom came in before she could do anything else,”  _ He said at the end with a rush while standing up and walking away from the rest of the Warblers and walked towards the door and opened it.

But before he left the room he said: “I made all that up...you all know something like _that_ would  _ never _ happen to me”

Then he left, leaving the Warblers confused with the sudden turn in events.

“Can someone please explain to me what happened?” Asked Nick with a confused look when the door to the room closed.

“I’m more confused at the fact that he tried to make you feel better,” Jeff said looking at the Warbler.

The rest of the Warblers nodded in agreement but said no more of it.

‘Maybe there is more to Sebastian than meets the eye’ Hunter thought looking at the closed door.

He had to pay a certain Warbler a visit later that night.

* * *

 

Sebastian sighed loudly as he continued doing his boring old math homework. He always considered himself good at math since he most of the time found it easy to solve its problems. But now, he found himself struggling with it.

It’s not like he was stuck on a problem, it was more like his thoughts had distracted him from it. And who could really blame him? It’s not like he asked for  _ it  _ to happen.

‘If only I left with mom when she went to Paris….my life wouldn’t be fucked up now’

He glared at his notebook and threw the eraser that was in his left hand across the room from frustration. 

‘This is all fucked up!’ He thought then looked back at his notebook and noticed that he had made an error on one of the problems. So with a sigh, he stood up from his desk chair and walked over to where he threw his eraser. He bent down and flinched when he felt a throbbing pain in his hip area. He stood up and took a deep breath wanting to calm his nerves down before he did something he knew he would regret.

He looked back at the eraser that was still on the floor waiting to be picked up. He sighed and walked away knowing if he did kneel down then he would probably lose his balance and fall in the floor. 

And he didn’t want anyone to see him like that if they  _ somehow  _ barged in his room.

So he sat on his desk chair and simply stared at the beige wall in front of him. The one thing he hated more than showing weakness, is how weak he felt compared to his father. Since he was still seventeen, he had no choice but to obey him; even though he didn’t want to. He couldn’t wait to graduate and live on his own; far away from his father. Because once he’s officially eighteen, his father will have no say in his life anymore. His father wouldn’t be able to hurt him anymore or let others have their way with him. 

A knock then the sound of a door opening literally snapped him from his thoughts. He turned around and sighed in annoyance when he saw who had rudely barged into his room.

“How did  _ you  _ get in here?” he asked with a snarling tone.

“Your door was unlocked so I let myself” Replied none other than Hunter Clarington.

“And I guess that’s an open invitation for you to waltz in here?” Sebastian asked standing up and folding his arms over his chest while he leaned on the back of the chair.  

“It’s your own fault for leaving your door unlocked”

“Are you telling me if I don’t lock my door then anyone who walks pass my dorm is just gonna let themselves in?”

“Maybe, maybe not”

“All rudeness aside, why did you barge in here in the first place?” Sebastian asked.

“First of all, I did not  _ barge in here... _ so stop making it sound worse than what it actually is...”

“So you just came in here for no reason?” Sebastian asked with a hint of a smirk. “Did you come to visit me?”

“I have my own reasons for coming here!” Hunter said with a glare. “I came here to sort out some thoughts”

“Why here? Do you find my room a calming place?”

“Never in a million years…” Hunter hissed. “I just wanted to confirm something”

“Confirm what? Don’t tell me you’re  _ curious  _ about me?” Sebastian said with a wink.

“I am not  _ curious  _ about you or any guy...I came here to get some answers, and I’m not leaving until I get them”

“Answers to what may I ask?”

“To your  _ story,”  _ Hunter said folding his arms over his chest.

“My story? You mean my life story?”

“No, the one you told at our meeting”

Sebastian chuckled then said: “Oh,  _ that story….. _ I get it now, you want to know whether it really happened or not, right?”

Hunter said nothing but simply nodded his reply.

“What do you think? Do you really think that something like _that_ can happen to someone like _me_?”

“You may be a jerk...well you are a jerk...but that doesn’t mean that something like that can’t happen to you”

“And why are you  _ curious?”  _ Sebastian said slowly walking over to the other Warbler.

“Is there a problem with that?”

“Well, curiosity killed the cat,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” Hunter said giving one of his own smirks.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around, back facing the other Warbler, and silently wished that the Warbler captain would just disappear.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the same shoulder that got dislocated a few months ago.

“You know Sebastian, there is nothing wrong to admit that you have a heart...I’m pretty sure you have one somewhere in there” Hunter whispered in Sebastian’s ear making the green-eyed Warbler flinch from both shock and fear.

Sebastian turned around and stepped back a little since they were standing too close to each other and said, “And if it did? Does that affect _you_ in some way?”

Hunter was slightly taken aback from his words but immediately straightened up and fixed his tie -that did not need to be fixed by the way- and simply offered one of his rare smiles and said:

“No it doesn’t affect me...but does it affect you?”

Sebastian looked at him surprised that his own question was suddenly directed on him. He looked away and sighed in response since he couldn’t bring himself to answer that.

“See? It’s okay to admit you’re weak once in a while….your only human Sebastian, it’s totally normal to show some personal emotions”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that but didn’t say anything to insult, offend or slander Hunter.

“See you tomorrow Sebastian” Hunter suddenly said while patting Sebastian on his arm and walked away and out of the room. 

Sebastian on the other hand, just stood there putting his hand on where Hunter had touched him; clearly surprised at Hunter’s affectionate gesture.

* * *

 

“Long time no talk Blaine...how are you doing?” Kurt said while laying on his bed pushing the phone closer to his ear.

“Hey Kurt, sorry I didn’t call sooner….I just didn’t think that you would want to talk to me after our breakup”

“You’re right Blaine, I don’t want to talk to you,” Kurt said jokingly.

“You have no idea how relieved I am when you told me that we could still be friends”

“Well, we were friends before we dated...so going back to it shouldn't be so hard”

“You’re right, how are you doing besides that? Is anybody bothering you?”   


“I’m doing alright...and no, nobody is bothering me”

“That’s good to hear”

“But school is slowly wearing me out...I can’t believe that I’m finally graduating after 12 years of torture”

“Lucky you Kurt” Blaine said with a pout. “I still got one year left!”

“That’s too bad Blaine!” Kurt said with a laugh.

“Are you gonna move out from your parents’ house once you graduate?”

“I  _ sure  _ am”

“That must be exciting”

“You have no idea, I’ve been working at a part-time job since sophomore year...so I’m pretty backed up”

“That’s great Kurt...I’m so happy for you”

“Thanks, Blaine, I really appreciate it”

“........”

“........”

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember when I had my eye surgery?”

“How could I forget that?” Kurt asked.

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone...but I just can’t keep it in any longer?’

“Promised who?” Kurt asked standing up.

“Sebastian” 

“Did he say something to you? Did he hu-” Kurt started yelling but was interrupted when Blaine said:

“No he didn’t hurt me and yes he did say something to me”

“You’re really confusing me right now,” Kurt said.

“Well, when I woke up after I had my surgery I saw him sitting on one of the chairs in my room...I guess I lied when I told you that you were my first visitor”

“What did he want?” Kurt asked.

“He wanted to apologize for what he had done, he said that the slushie was meant for you; to stain your clothes…..he told me he never meant for any of that to happen”

“He did?” Kurt asking fluttering his eyelashes in surprise.

“Y..Yeah, he even had his father pay for my surgery and my stay…..he kept on apologizing and he wouldn’t leave until he made sure I understood him”

“I..I never knew…”

“Well, he left before you or the others came….he told me to promise him to not tell anyone about his visit...I guess I broke that promise”

“I never thought Sebastian would actually apologize for it, he always seemed like he never felt guilty about it”

“I don’t know about that...but I forgave him when we met up again”

“.......”

“You know Kurt, ever since then I’ve started thinking about his behaviour…..why he acts the way he does, people don’t just become jerks for no reason, right?”

“You’re right”

“We may not be close...but I think that he’s maybe hiding something”

“You know what Blaine? I think that too”

“I promised my dad and my brother to stay away from him...Sebastian knows that too and he agreed to stay away from me….but can you look into him?”

“M..Me?”

“You both may not get along...but  _ you _ may get to find something about him that nobody else can"

“Yeah, I’ve actually been thinking about what you said before a lot lately...I thought I was the only one to think that...but since you do too, I guess I can start my first move”

“Thanks, Kurt...you really are someone unique”

“I know that Blaine….you don’t need to tell me”

“See ya around then?”

“Sure thing Blaine”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Any thoughts? Suggestions? please jot down a review!
> 
> 'Will try to update the next chapter probably later this week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry for not updating for a very long time, please forgive me.
> 
> I hope this makes up for it.

_ “Dad? Who are these people?” asked a nine-year-old Sebastian while looking at the people that he had never seen before and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy on how much older they looked and probably were, he was probably the youngest in the room...a few looks around confirmed his thought. _

_ He was the only kid in this big room. _

_ And even though he was somewhat tall for his age, he still felt like the smallest one in the room. _

_ He looked over at his father, maybe his father would explain to him why he took him to such a place? _

_ “Dad? Why are we here?” he asked while tugging on his father’s sleeve. _

_ “Oh, hey little guy….having a good time?” His father asked him while putting a hand on his shoulder bending down to be leveled with his son. _

_ “N..Not really…..why couldn’t I stay home with mom?”  _

_ “What’s wrong with spending time with me?” his father asked with a slight hint of anger. _

_ “I..it’s just...this place doesn’t look like my kind of place” _

_ “Well you are gonna join the family business when you get older...so you have to get used to going to these parties from now” _

_ “How long are we gonna stay?” little-Sebastian asked with a sigh. _

_ “...for a few” his father answered with a smile then sat on a chair behind him, he patted his leg and motioned for Sebastian to sit on his lap. Sebastian nodded and walked over to his father and turned around and waited for his father to picl him up and sit him down on his leg. _

_ “See? It isn’t that bad?” the older Smythe said after pulling his son’s head on his chest protectively. _

* * *

 

 

_ “Sebastian~” Sebastian heard a distant voice call out for him. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in his father’s car in the backseat with a seatbelt fastened around him. Why was he here? He didn’t remember leaving the party or getting in the car at all. _

_ “Daddy? Where are we?” he said as he looked out of the window noticing how dark it became and that he couldn’t see anything out of them. _

_ “We’re home….you fell asleep on my lap so I just carried you to the car and decided to leave the party” _

_ “What time is it?” Sebastian asked reaching out to unbuckle himself but his dad stopped him by grabbing his wrist and doing it himself. _

_ “Around midnight-ish” _

_ “Mom’s gonna be upset….that we stayed out so late” Sebastian said in between yawns. _

_ “I can care less about her anger right now and care more about getting you to bed” his father said as he held his arm and helped his nine year old son get out of the car and picked him up into his arms then closed the car door and locked his it then walked to the front door of the house. _

_ He saw his father unlock the door and step into the house then close it behind him after setting him down on the floor. _

_ “Sabian Smythe!” Came the familiar voice of his mother. _

_ “Yes honey?” Replied his father. _

_ “You do realize that your son is nine years old..right (honey)?” his mother asked while glaring at his father. _

_ “Yes I do realize that...what are you so upset about?” _

_ “What am I upset about?!” his mother said raising her voice at his father. “You are taking our son to some business party and you come back at one in the morning!” _

_ “So? What’s wrong with having some father-son time?” _

_ “There is nothing wrong with that, Sabian….what’s wrong is that you take him to some place that has old disgusting men! Did you forgot what happened earlier this week?!” _

_ “No! I did not forget! It only happened because I wasn’t there….this time I was there the whole time!” _

_ “Oh really? So you’re telling me that you’ll (always) protect him? You literally said that last time! I am not gonna let my son go through something like that when I’m capable of stopping it! Which is why he’s not allowed to go with you to those stupid parties...EVER”  _

_ Sebastian looked at his mother and noticed how angry she looked, how her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were sealed shut; since she didn’t want to say things she didn’t want her son to hear. _

_ “He’s my son too...you can’t say that I can’t hang out with him!” _

_ “I am not saying that Sabian!” his mother said through gritted teeth. “You wanna (hang out with him) then go right ahead! But don’t take him to places where you know are surrounded by perverts!” _

_ “OKAY! Now just shut up and stop raising your voice at me!” _

_ Sebastian flinched after hearing that. He knew this fight was far from over and he didn’t like where it was going at all. He knew he couldn’t stop his parents from fighting, so he just stood there watching back and forth as they kept on raising their voices at each other. _

_ “You know Sabian, you think that you care about your son but you really don’t...you just want to show him off to your stupid pathetic friends! _

_ “Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?” _

_ “I am Sebastian’s mother...you are just a stranger!” _

_ “Shut up Daniala! Shut the fuck up!” _

_ “Don’t you dare use those words in front of our son!” Daniela yelled as she pointed violently to Sebastian. _

_ “You know?” Sabian said walking over to his wife who straightened her pose as he approached closer. “I can (fucking) say whatever the (fuck) I want in front of our son!” _

_ Daniela could've chosen to step away from her fuming husband, but she just stood there as Sabian kept on walking closer to her until he was right in front of her.  _

_ Sebastian, on the other hand, held his breath not knowing what would happen next between his parents. They didn’t always fight, but when they did, serious shit happened.  _

_ Sebastian looked over at his father then at his raised hand in the air. Not sure what it was raised for so he didn’t do or say anything. Something in his mind told him that that hand was aimed at his mother in a not affectionate way. _

_ But his father had never hurt his mother...besides with words, of course. _

_ So he didn’t think that his father would actually hurt her this time either. _

_ A loud SLAP was heard from across the room followed by a loud cry of pain. Nine year old Sebastian gasped in surprise at seeing what his father had done, not quite understanding why would his father slap his wife.  _

_ He looked over at his mother who had her hand on her cheek covering the hand mark that stained it. He could see from the look in her eyes that she was surprised at her husband's actions. She looked at Sebastian seeing the fear in his eyes after seeing what his father had done. She could see the same fear that she had that was reflected in her son’s eyes. _

_ “Sebastian is my son! Don’t you dare tell me how and what I should do with him!” Sabian yelled at Daniella making her flinch back in surprise and fear. _

_ Sebastian looked at his father who simply straightened his posture and walked away.  _

_ “M..Mom?” he hesitantly asked while walking over to her. _

_ “Yes honey?” she replied standing up and smiling softly back. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ “Yes honey...I’m fine, your father just had a bad day today” she said offering her son another reassuring smile.  _

_ “You sure? Your cheek is red…” he asked again while slowly reaching out to touch her cheek. He took a step back and retrieved his hand when he felt his mother flinch under his touch. _

_ “Yes Sebastian...mommy’s fine” she replied then reached to grasp his son’s trembling hand in hers. “Don’t worry about me...I’m tougher than I look” _

_ Sebastian nodded at that and put his arms around his mother’s shoulders and leaned in then slowly hugged his mother who wasted no time and hugged back. _

_ “Come on baby...let’s go to bed” she said then broke the embrace and reached out to hold her son’s small hand in hers and walk up the stairs to tuck him in his bed. _

_ When they reached Sebastian’s room, his mother opened the closed door and stepped in followed by little sebastian. She walked over to the opened curtains and closed them then picked up Sebastian’s bookbag that was thrown on the floor and placed it by a wall. _

_ She looked over at her son who had kicked his shoes off and had placed them in the closet. She smiled to herself after seeing how he was struggling to unbutton his dress shirt and quitely chuckled to herself then walked over and kneeled down to help him. _

_ Sebastian looked at his mother’s green eyes and he instantly felt safe seeing the warmth in them. He was glad that he had inherited his mother’s eye color, something he thought connected them. _

_ He flinched in surprise when his mother had touched a certain part of his chest that was right below his neck. _

_ “Oh baby...this is why your father should listen to me” his mother said after carressing the spot she previously looked at. _

_ “Those sick men! Why would anybody want to harm such an innocent young boy?!” she suddenly raised her voice which made Sebastian flinch at her. _

_ She looked up at his eyes and saw the confusion in them. She put her thumb on the bite mark that was right below her son’s neck and gently rubbed it while putting her other hand on her son’s cheek giving him the kind of affection she knew he needed.  _

_ “Mom?” little Sebastian asked. _

_ “Yes dear?” _

_ “Will the bite mark ever go away?” _

_ Daniella felt like tearing up at her son’s innocent question, but she answered with: “of course sweety...it just takes some time until it fades” _

_ “Really?” little Sebastian asked with big eyes. _

_ “I promise….now let’s get you in bed for the night” she said as she helped him put his pj shirt on. _

_ “Mom… I can dress myself” Sebastian said pouting as she put his arms in the short sleeve. _

_ “I know...but I wanna do it….you won’t stay young forever so I won’t do these little things, okay?” _

_ Sebastian didn’t reply to that but gave his mother a sweet smile. _

_ Daniella cooed at that and playfully pinched his cheeks. “You are the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” _

_ “Mom!” Sebastian said as he tried to pull away from her. _

_ “You’ll definitely grow up to be a fine young handsome man...I just know it!” she said as she brought him into her arms and hugged the life out of him. _

_ “If only your father would understand what people want from you… .then he’ll want to protect you like I do” she said as she continued hugging her son then picked him up and carried him over to his bed and laid him on it. _

_ Sebastian could’ve told her that he could walk on his own...but he was sure that that would break her heart. _

_ And he didn’t want that. _

_ He wanted to see his mother happy. _

_ And he would do anything to see her sweet beautiful smile. _

_ “Forget about what happened tonight...don’t let what happened get to you” she said after kissing little Sebastian’s forehead. _

_ “If you say so mom….but mom?” _

_ “Yes honey?” she asked leaning down hovering over him. _

_ “What does (pervert) mean?” he asked with big eyes, eyes she herself got lost in. _

_ “Where did you hear that word from?” _ _   
_

_ “...I heard you say it earlier to dad about those men” _

_ “Oh,” she gulped down. “You won’t understand what it means until you get older” _

_ “Can I know now?” _

_ “Well sweety, I don’t wanna ruin your innocence at a very young age” _

_ “Please?” he asked with puppy dog eyes. _

_ His mother sighed then said: “I’s a word that describes a certain group of bad people” _

_ “What kind of bad people?” _

_ “Well...people that think inappropriately about others” _

_ “How?” _

_ “You’ll understand it better when you get older” _

_ “Okay mom….good night” he said as he cuddled into the covers. _

_ “Good night sweety….I love you Sebastian” she said as she kissed his forehead. _

_ “Love you to mom”  _

* * *

 

Hunter looked at a certain green eyed Warbler and couldn’t help but notice something off with him. And it’s not like he actually cared for the said Warbler, he just didn’t like seeing someone acting different than how they usually act.

And never in a million years would he let someone like Sebastian Smythe make him care about him.

The thought alone was absurd.

But now as he looked at the green eyed Warbler he couldn’t help but ask himself if he truly did care about him… since his thoughts these days consisted nothing but the green eyed Warbler.

“Sebastian?” he heard Jeff ask.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” replied Sebastian as he continued copying what the teacher wrote on the board on to his notebook.

“yeah..I see that”

“Then what do you want?”

“Nothing...I just wanted to check on you”

“And why would you want to  _ check  _ on me?”

“It’s just that you skipped breakfast today...or you didn’t and I just didn’t see you”

“I just didn’t feel like blessing the room with my presence today”

Hunter chuckled at that which caused the green eyed Warbler to look at him with a glare, probably mad at him for eavesdropping on them. But was surprised however when Sebastian said nothing to insult him.

“That doesn’t mean you skip breakfast...and besides, the room is blessed whether or not you decide to enter it”

“Oh really?” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“Uh huh...you’re not the only one that can take people’s breaths away” Jeff replied with a wink then a smirk of his own.

“Well of course, if your looks could kill then I’d be dead now”

Jeff chuckled at that and continued copying down what the teacher wrote on the board.

Hunter looked at Sebastian and noticed how stiff the Warbler was sitting. He also noticed that he had been covering his mouth during class obviously wanting to hide his yawns. 

‘Did he not get enough sleep last night?’ he couldn’t help but ask himself.

His thoughts then shifted to what Jeff had said to Sebastian. It was true, Sebastian did not show up to their breakfast table this morning. Either he slept in or just decided not to come.

Either way, he knew that he couldn’t allow it.

He didn’t want it to become a habit in the future.

So he decided to pay him another visit later that day.

* * *

 

Sebastian slammed the door behind him after entering his dorm. He couldn’t believe it had happened again. He promised himself after last time that it would never happen again.

And it happened!

Again!

He didn’t know when he started breaking his promises...but now wasn’t a good time to start.

He walked over to his bed and slowly sat on it since his hips still hurt like hell from his previous encounter. He slowly and gently laid down not wanting to feel any more pain than he already felt.

He thought about what made him upset and he really felt like slamming his head against a wall. He promised himself that he wouldn’t let the  _ pain  _ distract him from being able to sing and dance with the rest of the Warblers. He didn’t want what his father put him through to control his life.

It wasn’t really his fault, really it wasn’t. The whole thing was an accident to say the least. It all started when someone while they were practicing the choreography to Animal by Neon Trees, tripped and bumped into him sending them both to the floor. He on the bottom getting most of the impact while the other fell on him, his body cushioning his fall. 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt, well not a lot anyway. But the thing was, his hip area was still sore from what happened earlier that week. And the guy falling on top of him did not help at all.

So when he let out a loud groan when they fell, everyone in the room was surprised, including himself.

After the guy on top of him had kindly got off him, he sat up and stood up with obvious difficulty. 

So he did what any normal person would do in a situation like that: He said he was fine and walked out of the room leaving the surprised Warblers to themselves. 

So here he was now, laying on the bed while tears threatening to escape his green eyes. He knew he should have been used to this pain by now, but he really couldn’t bring himself to; not when the pain was this throbbing and hurt more and more as it went on.

A knock to the door snapped him from his thoughts, and he sighed to himself knowing exactly who it was.

He sighed again as he painfully sat up ignoring the throbbing in his hips and stood up and walked towards the door, but before he could open it the door had already opened.

“Hello Sebastian” said the person as he stepped into his room.

“What do you want this time, Hunter?” Sebastian asked when Hunter closed the door.

“Just thought I’d come here to relax” Hunter said as he made his way towards Sebastian’s bed and sat on it ignoring when Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Oh really? And am I supposed to stop whatever it is I’m doing and let you in?”

“I don’t see you kicking me out” Hunter simply stated.

“Hunter!” Sebastian hisse at him.

“Calm down tiger...I just wanted to check on you”

“And when you do care about me? Don’t tell me that your bi curiosity got the best of you” Sebastian said as he walked towards him with a smirk on his face.

“No it didn’t...and I’m not bi curious!”

“Keep telling yourself that” Sebastian said with another smirk.

“Oh shut it Smythe!”

“Get out Clarington!” Sebastian yelled harshly pointing to the door.

“Calm down Sebastian, I just wanna talk” Hunter said standing up from the bed and putting his hands up in defense.

“About what?!”

“...About stuff”

“Oh really? And what makes you think I would wanna talk to  _ you” _

“You don’t have to...you can just listen”

Sebastian sighed then said: “look Hunter, I am not in a good mood right now...I’m tired and you’re the last person I wanna talk to before I take a nap”

“It won’t take-” Hunter started but was interrupted when Sebastian opened the door to the room then walked over to where Hunter was and simply pushed him towards the door then out.

Sebastian locked the door then sighed and walked over to the bed and laid himself on it flinching when his body touched the soft mattress.

He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

Because he knew if he did, then he might let something slip.

And he knew what would happen if someone started suspecting anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Don't forget to review and leave Kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I did so I hope that would make up for it.
> 
> I will try to update at least once a week, my school had started again and I need to focus on it more than I did last year.
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy!

The week went by in a blink of an eye. Of course Sebastian was upset that it didn’t last for too long, but the weekend was bound to come at some point. And he always hoped that it would come later rather than sooner. 

It’s not like he liked staying at the school, hell, he would do anything to get out of it for good. But, as he came to find out, staying here at school sort of got his mind off of things, but not entirely that’s for sure, but it did create some sort of wall between his school life and his poor excuse of a home life. And when the weekend did come around, that wall would tumble down and remind him that he was never going to get out of what happened to him. 

And the school reminded him that there is no way he would ever escape his father, sooner or later he would have to go home and hell would start all over again.

With all of that in mind, he decided that drinking a bit tonight would probably be for the best; for obvious reasons of course. Reason number one, it would get his mind off things until then. Reason number two, it would force him to come home late which means less time going through the pain. And the last reason, it would provide some sort of way to get to know other people at the bar; see if they have suffered like he does and to see if what he’s suffering through is that bad compared to other people’s lives.

He flinched from his spot upon hearing his phone buzz, probably another wrong number or his father decided to give him a heads up on what would happen to him tonight. He walked over to his phone while praying that someone decided to use his number for their own amusement, like for marketing and what not. 

When he reached there, he sighed after he saw the name of the contact. His father couldn’t just leave him alone for one night, one night was just too much for the old man to handle.

So with a shaking hand, he picked up the phone and pressed the green button.

“H..Hello?” he asked hesitantly, he knew where this conversation was going from the start, having had the same conversation at least a thousand times, maybe even more. 

“Why hello there son! How is my boy doing?” his father's voice came with an obvious tone of mockery.

_ Hell of a father you are...don’t quite understand why you still call me your son though.  _ “I’ve been better...I’m still packing my stuff”

“Sure you are Sebastian, how are you really? Still aching from your time with Mr. Taylor?” His poor excuse of a father asked with a laugh.

“No, I’m perfectly fine...just can’t wait to see your face tonight”

“Oh don’t be that way Sebastian...I’m trying to be nice to you”

“Clearly you have an extremely hard time proving that”

“It is very hard to be someone I’m not...you understand that don’t ya?’’

“Sure I do” Sebastian replied while rolling his eyes. After the first time  _ it  _ happened, he simply lost all of his respect for the man.

“Anyway, let’s talk business shall we?” Even though Sebastian couldn’t see it, he was sure that his father was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“There is someone who would like to meet you tonight. His name is Alex Stanley, he’s about thirty four years old and he seems to be a  _ very _ gentle kind of guy”

_ ‘Oh dad, you’d be surprised at how gently he would be’.  _ Sebastian thought to himself.

“Anyway, don’t give him a hard time...he likes it when they struggle but he gets mad quickly if he doesn’t get his way….I have to go now, good luck son”

And the phone call ended leaving Sebastian still holding the phone to his ear.

He set it down and walked over to his bed and sat on it. His father had really wished him good luck, good luck for what? For coming out of it alive or fighting against it and getting himself out. 

He never really understood the man, and he didn’t want to either.

So with a sigh, he grabbed the rest of his stuff and put them in a bag he used when he left the school. After setting the bag that was more like a book bag than anything else on the bed, he went to his closet and grabbed some casual jeans and a hoodie and hurriedly put them on. 

He sighed again and grabbed his book bag and walked out of his room then close and lock it behind him. 

He closed his eyes and thought to himself before heading to the hallway to exit the school:

‘This is gonna be a long and painful weekend...nothing I’ve never dealt with”

* * *

 

Kurt never thought that the day would ever come where he would have to thank Sebastian Smythe for something, but getting the fake ID was actually worth it even though they were illegal. But his birthday was coming up soon and he would turn eighteen, so the fake IDs would have to do for now until he could ditch them. 

Well, now that he was here, operation to find out about Sebastian Smythe 101 was about to start, or F.O.A.S.S 101 for short; the longer one was actually easier to say though, easier to roll off the tongue.

‘Now, if I was Sebastian Smythe...who would be the first person I’d flirt with?’ Kurt thought to himself. 

He looked around the bar and rolled his eyes when his mind thought of an answer without actually looking around to see who was actually there. 

So he headed to where he thought Sebastian would hed to first. He walked over to the long counter all while dodging drunk bodies and people making out in the middle of the dance floor. 

When he  _ finally  _ arrived at the long counter. His operation F.O.A.S.S 101 was about to start, and he knew exactly what he would be doing since he actually took the time and carefully thought it out.

Phase 1 of operation F.O.A.S.S 101 was to find out as much he could about him before actually talking to him. Or in simple terms, what other people thought of him; their  _ view _ on him if you will.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked which made him look up at the man. The bartender didn’t seem or rather look old, he actually looked fairly young; in his mid 20’s perhaps? 

“The house’s special please” he answered after looking at the menu that was hanging on the wall. 

“Coming right up” the bartender said before walking away to get his drink.

Kurt nodded and went back to his previous thoughts. Phase 1 was not really going the way he thought it would go, he thought it would be easier than the other ones but he found it really hard on starting a conversation with a stranger that may or may not know Sebastian. 

So with taking a deep breath, he said once his drink was placed in front of him: “I have a question”

“Yes?” asked the bartender.

“Did you happen to see a guy with green eyes, fairly tall, has brown hair...he comes here often”

The bartender smiled at him which made him think that he might have said something wrong but eased once the bartender replied: “And why would you like to know? Have a crush on him?”

Kurt almost choked on his drink once hearing that.  _ God forbid him having any feelings towards Sebastian Smythe.  _

“No...he’s a...uh...friend”  _ god please forbid that too. _

“Oh I see...is he missing?” 

“N..No” Why was he stuttering?

“I’m sorry kid but I can’t share information like that with you...for his own safety”

Kurt smirked at that then said: “So you _do_ know him?”

He saw the bartender glare at him then ask: “I _do_ know him...you don’t seem threatening so what do you want?”

“You _really_ know him?”

“Sure do...he comes here often enough for that to happen”

“So, what is he like?” Kurt asked then smiled to himself, he felt like a detective right now; Detective Hummel...it had a pretty good ring to it too.

“I thought you said you were his friend?” the bartender asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We are...but we’re not that close”

“Oh, you wanna get to know him?” the bartender asked understandingly. 

“Yeah”

“Well, for starters...he is the quiet type”

“Quiet type?”

“He sure is, he doesn’t really talk a lot...he comes here and drinks...that’s all he does”

“You sure?”

“Well yeah, Sebastian's really the mysterious type”

“Oh is he?” Kurt asked more to himself than to the bartender.

“He always comes by himself...expect that one time he came with two others, I think it was you and some other guy”

“Oh that was me and a friend” Kurt flinched at the mention of that, that was when he and Blaine were still dating.

“Oh really? Then you _do_ know him”

“Not as much as I’d like to” Kurt replied.

“Well, if you wanna get close to him then I should probably warn you from now...he’s not really easy to talk to...I don’t really blame him for that”

“What do you mean?”

“He attracts a lot of attention here...and I don’t really think he cares about that or he simply has something else on his mind to pay attention to it”

Kurt nodded at that and took another sip from his drink.

“Guys here always flirt with him...saying really inappropriate things to him, trying to kiss him, one even tried to pull him on his lap”

Kurt shuddered at the mere thought of that, and his mind wasn’t helping when it turned his thoughts to some graphic images.

“Sure he talks to some guys...but he backs away when they make a simple move on him”

“Is that so?”

“Sure is, other than that I’m not gonna say anymore….for his privacy”

“Oh yeah...but one more question?”

“Shoot” the bartender simply said.

“Does he ever leave with someone or flirts with them?”

“He once left with somebody….other than that, no”

“Do you know who that person was?” Kurt said looking away, maybe the rumors were right? Maybe Sebastian does hook up with random people...but it couldn’t entirely be true.

“No, if you are thinking that he hooked up with someone then get that stupid thought out of your thick skull...the guy wouldn’t leave him alone and started threatening him, so he agreed after I told him to not worry and do what the guy says and I’ll take care of the rest”

Kurt gasped at this clearly not expecting that answer. He suddenly felt that he knew nothing about Sebastian besides what the bartender had said. 

“I called the guard and helped Sebastian out of it….we became friends after that”

“....I didn’t know” Kurt replied then he mentally slapped himself; of course he didn’t know about that, he wasn’t exactly  _ close _ to Sebastian at all.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work now” the bartender said then walked away to help another customer while hoping that he wouldn’t have another long conversation.

Kurt sighed to himself not being able to process all of the information he just received about Sebastian Smythe. Maybe operation F.O.A.S.S 101 wasn’t as easy as he expected it to be, of course he knew there would be some difficulties, but he wasn’t prepared to face that difficulty from Phase 1.

He didn’t know why his head decided to turn to look at the door where all the people entered, but he did look and there was no looking away; because the person he was looking for just now entered the bar.

Kurt noticed right away that a lot of heads had been turned once he had entered, himself  included. And the second thing he noticed is that Sebastian was heading towards him, which of course made Kurt panic.

_ Panic. _

_ Speaking of panic,  _

_ Sebastian was heading your way. _

_ The Sebastian Smythe that was part of your operation F.O.A.S.S 101 _

_ MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT! _

_ Hello? Kurt? This is your mind speaking...please answer me! _

_ Well, I’ve tried _

_ Good luck _

Kurt flinched when he saw Sebastian sit at the bar counter and order his drink, Kurt noticed the distance between them and sighed in relief when he was at least three bar stools away from his target.

He watched as Sebastian stood on the bar stool while looking through his phone, watching as his fingers kept swiping up and down then shift to the off button to turn the device off once the bartender came up to him again.

“How are ya doin’ today?”

“Not as good as I’d hoped I’d be” Came the emotionless reply.

“Is something wrong? Did anybody bother you on your way over here?”

“No, I just don’t feel  _ me  _ anymore”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kurt heard the bartender ask, he himself felt slight guilt in his chest noticing that he was _once again_ eavesdropping on Sebastian.

_ God, operation F.O.A.S.S 101 was actually costing him dearly, his dignity was first on the list. _

“Don’t worry yourself about it” Sebastian replied with one of his rare smiles, a smile that Kurt found very distracting.

The bartender left it there and asked no more but instead decided to give him a reassuring smile then a gentle pat on the shoulder. He offered another one before heading to get some drinks for his other customers.

Kurt looked away from Sebastian and thought about what Sebastian had said about not being himself anymore. Seriously, what the heck did that even mean?

Well, changing the subject for a second, Phase 1 did go as he planned and it ended successfully as well. So it was only a matter of time before Phase 2 had its turn.

And Phase 2 seemed like it would be a lot harder than Phase 1. Not only did he had to come up with a way to approach Sebastian, but he also had to make it seem non threatening; so Sebastian wouldn’t think he was on to him.

Maybe a simple  _ hello  _ would do the trick.

It was worth a shot.

And in all honesty, he did want to know more about the guy, from up close.

_ Live _ ….if you will.

So he took a deep breath and walked over to Sebastian who was still sipping at his drink, not at all aware of his presence. 

So in all casualty, he took a seat next to him and said:

“Hey there Smythe...didn’t expect to see you here”

He saw Sebastian flinch hard; his back arching upward, his shoulders tensing up, and he was pretty sure even though he didn’t have any type of super-hearing, that Sebastian’s heart missed a beat or two. 

_ ‘What kind of reaction is that? I literally just said (hey)’ _

But then he saw Sebastian calm down and sigh in (relief?) when he finally saw who he was. He saw Sebastian smirk at him then lick his lips then say:

“I think that this is the time when I’m supposed to say  _ hey  _ back, but like I always say...being nice sucks…..so  _ what the hell do you want, Hummel?” _

Kurt flinched at the tone of the other but wasn’t really surprised that  _ Sebastian Smythe  _ would reply with something like that. But seriously,  _ what was the dude’s problem? _

_ “ _ Why would you think that I want something from you?”

“ _ I don’t know... _ we aren’t really classified as friends” Sebastian replied with another one of his famous smirks.

“We aren’t enemies either!” Kurt fired back. 

But seriously, what was Sebastian’s problem? Did he really think that he wanted to start a fight with him?

“I am shocked Hummel...then, with all arguments aside,  _ what do you want?” _

“Is it so wrong for me to just want to start a conversation with you? Is that a sin to you?”

He saw Sebastian look away but he was pretty sure he had caught an eye-roll from the other. Which did  _ not  _ get on his nerves by the way, just FYI.

“It just doesn’t happen too often...most of the people that approach me here want to get in my pants...and I’m not saying that all of them want that, just the vast majority”

_ Dear Kurt Hummel _

_ This is your brain speaking _

_ I just wanted you to know that he’s probably gonna start talking about our secret undercover mission _

_ So if I were you...which I am _

_ I would jot notes down _

_ Remember F.O.A.S.S 101 _

Kurt jerked from his spot at the thought of that, maybe Sebastian would reveal something unintentionally.

This was part of phase 2 anyway.

So he decided to play along.

“I can guarantee that I have no intentions of getting in your pants Sebastian...that’s not even the last thing I would want to do”

He saw Sebastian roll his eyes but did not say anymore.

So Kurt decided to step his game a little further. 

“Do you come here every weekend?”

“And why would you wanna know? Are you planning to stalk me?”

Dammit! Why did Sebastian have to make everything so damn hard?

“No,” he replied. “I just wanted to know what a weekend of Sebastian Smythe looks like...just for general information”

“Oh really? Why are you making yourself sound so smart...if I didn’t hate you I would be flirting with you right now” Sebastian said as he turned around and met Kurt’s eyes, who in response looked away with a (blush?)

Kurt shook his head as he straightened his posture. Why was Sebastian so hard to have a straight conversation with?

Why was he so distracting?

Scratch that,

Why was _he_ _himself_ distracted by him? 

“Well,  _ I _ really can’t say the same...you probably know why”

Sebastian slowly nodded his head.

Kurt thought that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere he wanted it to go, so he decided to change things up a little, just a bit.

“The school year is almost over...I’m really excited that I won’t have to go there anymore, but I’m kinda sad that I’ll have to leave it”

Sebastian looked away from him and said nothing.

“It’s pretty exciting to be a senior in high school….I can’t get over the fact that I’m finally graduating”

“Well, lucky you….I have another year left in this hell-hole” Sebastian spoke up.

“You’re repeating the year? I thought you were one of the top in your classes?”

“I am! Are you forgetting that I’m a year younger than you…..I don’t graduate until next year”

Oh, he really did forget about that….or….he just didn’t know to begin with.

He wasn’t really sure which one was it.

“You’re a Junior? I thought that you were the same age as me and Blaine”

“Well, I’m not”

And that’s how that conversation ended, which wasn’t really helpful by the way. But at least he knew that he was one year older than Sebastian Smythe, which is probably all that he’s going to find out about him tonight.

And that’s defiantly going to put his operation behind.

But before he could think of anything else to start another conversation, a guy with extremely broad shoulders approached the counter and sat next to Sebastian and called out to the bartender to get him a drink.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Of anywhere the guy could have sat, why did he have to choose to sit right next to Sebastian?

The rest of the counter was fucking empty for heaven’s sake!

But it’s not like Kurt was ignorant to why the man chose to sit right next to Sebastian.

Kurt watched the man sip at his drink that the bartender has just given him, he watched as the guy kept sneaking glances at Sebastian; who was typing away on his phone, probably texting somebody.

Great! Sebastian was literally not paying any mind to a guy who was plotting in his mind to make a move on him.

Good job Sebastian!

This is how the night will end.

Kurt decided to play it cool, he hoped if he didn’t  _ (butt in)  _ then the man would not start anything. He looked over at Sebastian who was typing quite quick and desperate, maybe he was having an argument with whoever he was texting with?

Probably fighting with one of his boyfriends.

But Sebastian doesn’t do relationships.

Maybe with one of his one-night-stands?

Kurt sighed with relief when the man still hadn’t made any moves on Sebastian. Maybe he misjudged the man?

It wouldn’t be his first time in doing so.

But the broad shouldered man proved him wrong when he had set his drink down...slammed it actually...and grabbed Sebastian’s wrist making the Smythe flinch in surprise while turning his body as the man kept pulling on his wrist.

And then it began.

“I’ve been watching you since you came in...you seemed bored out of your mind, want me to give you some entertainment?” the man said after licking his lips.

Kurt didn’t know why he just stood there, maybe he wanted to see how Sebastian would react?

“I appreciate the offer but I humbly decline” came the sassy reply.

Kurt had to roll his eyes at that, leave it to Sebastian to come up with a reply like that.

“Oh really?” the man said. “How could you refuse such an offer? Not many turn down my offers” the man said as he reached out to touch Sebastian’s cheek.

“Well, I guess I’m the smart one then” Sebastian replied as he leaned away from the man’s touch.

Kurt knew that it would get worse from here, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything to stop it.

“Are you trying to sound brave in front of your friend there?” the man asked as he looked behind Sebastian and at Kurt. 

“No, I’m just saying that I’m not into these kind of things….so you either get away from me or-” Sebastian started but was interrupted when the man had set a hand on his thigh.

Kurt noticed Sebastian flinch at that, he saw how the younger’s body had jerked upward, but he still couldn’t get himself to help the other.

He didn’t know what to do without making it worse.

“ _ Or what? _ ” the man asked with a smirk. “What do you plan on doing to me that will be far worse than what I’m about to do to you?”

And that’s when Kurt snapped. He couldn’t handle hearing anymore of what the man was saying to Sebastian. 

And he couldn’t help but cross his eyebrows when he saw the creep’s hand travel around Sebastian’s upper thigh.

Why was he getting angry all of a sudden?

It was probably his mind’s response to someone being treated the wrong way.

Not even Sebastian deserved to be treated in this manner.

So with shifting his eyebrows to form a glare, he abruptly stood up and put his hand around Sebastian’s bicep and roughly pulled him out of the bar stool, he didn’t care that Sebastian had almost lost his balance when he pushed him out of the stool, as long as the man’s filthy hands were off of him then that’s all that mattered. 

Sebastian gave him a confused look when he had stood up straight, but Kurt couldn’t subdue his confusion since he was too busy shooting daggers at the man who was now glaring at him for interfering.

He could care way less though.

Not waiting for Sebastian’s approval, Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s wrist and dragged him out of the bar.

But seriously, why was he fuming now?

His whole face felt like it was on fire.

But with all that fire, he still hoped that the man wouldn’t decide to follow them as they exited the bar..

* * *

 

“Hey! Kurt! Get your slimy hand off my wrist!” Sebastian yelled as he pulled his hand from Kurt’s hold and stopped walking which made the other stop walking as well.

Kurt wasn’t at all surprised that Sebastian would thank him like that, but he was surprised at himself that it took him until Sebastian yelled at him to realize that he was still holding Sebastian’s wrist.

“I don’t like people pushing me around….especially when it’s you” Sebastian said as he rubbed his wrist.

Kurt knew if he replied to any of what the younger was saying then he would cause a big argument; an argument he didn’t feel like participating in.

So he changed the subject.

“Where do you usually stay at?” he asked which made Sebastian look away for a bit (probably rolling his eyes) then look back at him.

“At home, where do you think I stay at?”

“...Just checking” Kurt said as he let out an annoyed sigh, how could one person be so pesky?

Kurt watched Sebastian look around at the dark streets, he noticed his body shuddering as the wind breezed by. He saw him put his hands in his jacket pockets and his legs slightly move as they wanted to absorb the heat that the movement created.

He couldn’t help but feel that he should offer his jacket to the younger one, but Sebastian would probably refuse it and say that he wasn’t some girl who would accept a jacket from a guy.

But he really did want to offer it though.

“So? Do you walk yourself home?” Kurt asked which made Sebastian look at him.

“No, I wait ‘till my private limo comes and picks me up” Sebastian said sarcastically.

Or at least he thought Sebastian was being sarcastic.

“Is your house close to here?” Kurt asked after looking around at his surroundings.

“Why do you wanna know? Are you offering to walk me home?” Sebastian asked as he teasingly knudjed his shoulder.

“No...I just wanna know for general information”

“ _awww_ …” Sebastian teased him. “Does the little princess secretly care about me?”

“Shut your mouth Sebastian!” Kurt said through gritted teeth.

“Or what?” Sebastian asked with a smirk. “Are you gonna shut it for me?”

“Shut the hell up….doing get any weird ideas!”

“I’m not getting any weird ideas...you are” Sebastian replied with another smirk.

It was just a smirk.

Nothing more, nothing else.

So why did his heart skip a beat?

“Well,” Sebastian started. “I’ll be on my way”

Kurt watched him as he turned around and walked away. He watched as he put his hoodie on his head and his hands back in his pockets. He watched as he crossed the street and fix his book bag that was on his back.

Wait what?

He didn’t notice that book bag before.

Had Sebastian not gone home since he got out of school?

And who was he texting earlier?

And what did it mean when he said that  _ he didn’t feel like himself anymore? _

And why was he himself looking forward to seeing him again?

_ Just what the hell was wrong with him tonight? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? please leave a comment telling me what you thought.
> 
> And don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> Just as an aside note, Kurt and Sebastian's age are for the plot...I hope that that's not a problem for you guys.
> 
> leave a comment please...or maybe a suggestion


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry for this long wait....but I literally felt no inspiration to write anything, and with school and all...well, you know how it goes.
> 
> I would like to pinpoint a couple of things before you read this chapter: SO PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:  
>  \- this story is about people finding out about what's going on with Sebastian, so not only Kurt is trying to find out about him.  
>  \- a new character is going to be introduced in this chapter (a character that I created) that is going to have a huge a role in the story, he/she (no gender reveal=no spoilers!) will contribute a lot to what is really going on with our beloved warbler.  
> \- if any of you guys are wondering about any romance happening between any of the characters, feel free to leave an opinion or suggestion in the comments or by email.  
> \- please please please please please send me your suggestions for later chapters.  
> \- oh, and one last thing, you guys are warned in the tags what's contained in the story, so I may not right each and every warning on each and every chapter....unless you guys think I should.
> 
> Thanks for reading this...
> 
> And on with the chapter!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY

Sebastian abruptly woke up the next morning after feeling throbbing pain. Well, he always felt the pain when he woke up, but this was almost like he could still feel it; like it was still happening.  He slowly opened his eyes and tried to look at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a familiar room. The room itself looked like a mess with clothes scattered across it and furniture toppled over. 

It was almost like someone struggled their heart out before getting kidnapped.

Another thing he noticed, or rather remembered, that this room was his room. Another look around him confirmed his thoughts. He wondered how he got there, or who brought him there.

But at least he was still in his house.

That  _ should _ be a relief.

But if it was a relief, then why didn’t he feel relieved?

He flinched when he felt something on top of him and his eyes couldn’t help but look down at what was still on him. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t notice that when he first woke up, it was almost like his senses became numb; he wasn’t surprised, he knew that one day he would not be able to feel anything.

He tried to call out but no words would escape his mouth, he tried to think back at how this all happened but his mind wouldn’t allow the thought. He wanted to get away but his body wouldn’t move.

Too shocked from what he saw.

But he should’ve known better.

He knew something like this would happen to him during the weekend.

So he didn’t know why he was still surprised and shocked at what he saw.

A man was on top of him. A huge man. And what was worse, is that the man was sound asleep on top of him. And what’s even worse than that, was that the man didn’t have any pants on, he himself was entirely naked underneath the man, and the man’s  _ thing  _ was buried deep inside of him.

He tried to calm himself down but this was all too much. Just the thought of the man raping him all night was horrid, but now that it was  _ still  _ a reality...

That was just too much to take in at once.

He grunted in pain when the man moved in his sleep which caused him to thrust even deeper in him leaving Sebastian trying not to scream as the pain had just became too much to bare.

Tears trickled down his cheeks as the pain kept on increasing; as if the man was shoving a knife up his ass. He tried to shift his body upwards but the man was too heavy and his body wouldn’t budge.

Oh how he wished he died years ago on that horrible night, then he wouldn’t be feeling this agony.

But it’s not like suicide was an option, his father would kill him if he ever tried.

And he did not want to be killed by his father’s hands.

* * *

 

Kurt sighed as he sipped away at his coffee. He didn’t know why he felt so down, or why he was sitting in the coffee shop alone instead of calling a friend to join him. Maybe he just wanted some alone time after what happened last night.

It’s not like it bothered him when the man had set a hand on Sebastian thigh, or when the man had got in Sebastian’s personal space. No really, that did  _ not _ bother him whatsoever. 

And it’s not like he cared about Sebastian’s well being,

It was just he hated seeing people not having a say in a situation such as that.

Kurt looked around the coffee shop and noticed that it was quiet for a Saturday morning. It’s not like the shop was empty; the shop was packed, but it was just quiet for a coffee shop.

Or at least that’s what it seemed like to him.

Kurt then noticed a guy looking around the shop with what seemed to Kurt as desperation. It was like the guy was looking for someone quite frantically. Kurt also noticed the worry on the said man’s face and felt sorry for the young-looking guy.

So with a sigh, he walked over to the man to see if he could be of any help.

As he walked over to the young man, he saw the guy talking to some people then sigh in defeat when they shook their head no.

“Hey? Are you looking for someone?” Kurt asked as he stood in front of the guy.

The guy looked at him as if he was desperately searching for something on his face. Since Kurt was close to the guy now, he could see him pant hard as he tried to catch his breath.

“I was supposed to meet someone here….but the thing is we were supposed to meet two hours ago….I came late….but he wasn’t here….so I thought he wasn’t here yet….so I decided to come back….and now that I did….it doesn’t look like he was here” said the guy in between pants.

“Well, I was here since the shop opened, if you could tell me what the guy looks like then I could help you” Kurt replied. But still he wondered how he missed the guy in front of him earlier.

“He has brown hair, green eyes, he’s tall, he’s still in high school….that’s pretty much all that comes to mind”

Kurt looked away from the guy thinking if he saw the guy the young man had described. But the only green-eyed guy that came here was a kid, a ten year old kid.

“No, I haven’t seen anyone like that today….how about you drink some coffee and calm yourself down before looking for your friend?” Kurt suggested with a smile.

“I already had my cup of coffee for the day….and no sitting down is gonna calm  _ me _ down” the guy said as he continued looking around the coffee shop.

“Well, do you know which High-school he goes to? Maybe I know him…”

“I think it’s called Dalton Academy Warblers….I could be wrong though...I don’t really know what’s around here”

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be Dalton Academy, the last place he wanted to know anybody from. 

“You know kid...if I go back saying that I couldn’t find him then I’m in big trouble” the guy said as he sighed deeply in frustration. Kurt almost felt sorry for the guy; almost. He would feel sorry for the guy if he hadn’t been called a  _ kid. _

Who the f- does he think he is?

Calling him a f**king kid!

Does he look like a f**king kid?

“Well I only  _ know  _ one guy from Dalton Academy...but I don’t think you’re looking for him” Kurt replied with a apologetic smile.

“Knowing my luck he probably isn’t….but just in case, could you tell me?”

Kurt looked away for a second. He didn’t know why he got himself involved in this situation in the first place. And he was deeply regretting it now; because helping the guy in front of him was not going to solve his own problems.

“His name is Sebastian Smythe-” Kurt started but before he could continue the man rose from his seat grabbing his hand and shaking it hard and fast, Kurt felt his arm would fall off his socket if the man didn’t stop shaking it.

“I knew it! I really knew it! Thanks man! I knew that something about you knew about Sebastian! And I thought my luck ran out today!”

Kurt awkwardly nodded his head to what the man was saying finding it the only thing he could do in that situation.

“Are you two close?” The guy suddenly asked after retrieving his hand.

“N..Not really, I barely know the guy”

“Oh, well that’s normal I guess…..little Sebby isn’t the kind to just open up to anyone”

“Little Sebby?” Kurt asked confused.

“Well yeah, I’ve always had the nickname for him, ever since we were young…..even though it annoys him, I still call him that”

“And are you two friends?” Kurt asked interested in what the man had to say to that.

“You could say that, but we’re actually cousins…..I’m Tylor by the way, we kinda skipped the introduction part…..and you are?” the guy now known as Tylor asked.

“Oh, I’m Kurt”

“Nice to meet you Kurt….are you and Sebby the same age?”

Kurt mentally chuckled at the cute nickname, but replied with a: “No, I’m a year older than Sebastian”

Tylor nodded his head then asked: “So, if you don’t go to the same school as him...then how do you two know each other?”

“We’re in rival glee clubs” Kurt answered simply.

“Oh wow! Is that like singing or is it something else?”

“It’s about singing”

“That’s cool….Seb always had a beautiful voice, I always hoped he would put it to use someday”

Kurt didn’t say anything to that but nodded his head. Even though he knew that it was true, for Sebastian did have an amazing voice, he didn’t want to admit it out loud. 

“You know, me and Seb were supposed to meet here…..I don’t know why he didn’t show up but his mom is not gonna like it when I go back telling her that I couldn’t find her son”

“Maybe he forgot?” Kurt offered.

“No, it’s not like Seb to forget this stuff….maybe I should stop by his house in a few to see if he’s still there”

“Do you need some company?” Kurt asked in hopes of Tylor agreeing to that.

Tylor looked at him then said: “Of course kid….I’ll probably need all the help I could get”

* * *

 

Sebastian felt a sudden bolt of pain spread through him making abruptly wake up from his uncomfortable slumber. He felt something wet smear on his chest which sent shivers down his spine.

He flinched when he felt something move on top of him and he gasped when he felt something bite his bare chest. He tried to lift his hands up to push away whatever was causing that sensation but he found out that his limbs wouldn’t move.

“ _ Oh fuck yeah….just what I need” _ Sebastian heard a close voice which made him open his eyes and look at whoever had voiced out those words in his ear.

“ _ Has anybody ever told you that you feel absolutely amazing!”  _ the figure of a man moaned out.

Sebastian let out a whimper as he felt the man move deeper in him. Another whimper was heard when the man had kissed his jawline and slid his tongue down to his neck creating hickeys as he kept biting on the soft flesh.

_ “Your moans are just so pleasurable to hear….moan more for me!” _ the man whispered as he thrusted a couple of times in Sebastian wanting badly to hear the pained moans that escaped Sebastian’s lips.

_ “So beautiful! Gosh, everything about you is flawless!”  _ the man said before he began smearing his tongue over Sebastian’s lips wanting badly to thrust his tongue deep in Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian shook his head finding that the only way to deny any access to the unwanted gesture. But he soon found out that that didn’t faze the man, it only made him more desperate.

Sebastian felt the man grab his chin then force his disgusting lips on his own, then the unwanted feeling of a tongue was felt as the man thrusted his slik tongue deep in his mouth.

A sound of a whimper echoed across the room as Sebastian tried to struggle his way out of the man’s hold. A sound of a mewl was heard when the man had pinned Sebastian’s wrists so they now rested above Sebastian’s head. 

Sebastian panted hard when the man finally broke the unwanted kiss. He tried to struggle his way from under the man as he tried to escape. 

Memories raced through his mind reminding him what it felt like that one time when he was utterly hopeless.

But at least now there was just one guy on top of him.

At least it wasn’t like that one time.

What was happening now to him is nothing compared to what happened to him when he was fourteen. 

The first time his father betrayed him.

The first time a soul ever touched his body like  _ that _ .

The first time where he felt utterly helpless.

The first time where reality was darker than his nightmares.

The man suddenly pulled out of Sebastian and got off him. Sebastian looked at him puzzled by his sudden actions but was relieved when the harsh sensation was gone.

“I would like to fuck you longer...but your father told me to get out of here by ten, and it’s already ten till ten” the man said noticing his confusion. 

Sebastian gasped at that, he did not remember  _ actually  _ sleeping last night. Had the man raped him all night? Well, of course the man did! It’s not something he should be surprised about.

Sebastian flinched when he felt a cold hand on his forehead. He looked at the man noticing that he was fully dressed. When had the man put his clothes on? How did he not notice?

_ “You were so delicious last night….I would gladly do it again any time”  _ and with that, the man leaned down and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s cheek and kissed it, then stood up straight and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Sebastian panted hard. He was relieved when it was all over, but he still felt like it was still happening all over again. He tried to sit up but the pain he felt when doing so laid him back down.

And to add to that, he felt really hot, almost like his skin was on fire. 

He looked down at his legs and noticed the blood that was in between them that almost made him throw up. Now he had to change the bed-sheets. Again. 

So after taking a deep sigh, he slowly sat up. He knew all too well that the only way that would help him feel a _little_ better was a nice shower, even though the mere sound of it was exhausting.

Sebastian reached to grab the small blanket that was tossed on the floor and wrapped his cold but hot body with it. Even though he was literally shivering, he still felt like his blood was boiling on the inside.

He limply walked over to his dresser and grabbed a change of inside garments, then walked over to his closet -after almost falling on the floor- and grabbed a casual pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He awkwardly walked over to the bathroom that was inside his room and set his clothes on the counter.

He slowly removed the small blanket and noticed that it has already been stained without blood. So he threw it on the floor and walked away from it; for he did not want to see anymore blood.

He walked over to the shower and turned the water on and adjusted it so the water was hot and steamed the bathroom. He slowly got in and leaned on the shower wall for support as the water droplets slithered on his skin.

He silently wished that the hot water would heal the bite-marks and hand-marks that were carved on his skin, but he knew that nature sadly didn’t work that way.

* * *

 

“So...um...is Sebastian’s mom not living with him?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask. 

Tylor looked across the street and gave a heavy sigh before crossing it. Kurt, not expecting that sudden movement, hurried after him. 

“Well, his parents are divorced...it wouldn’t turn out well if they did live together” came the reply when they reached the other street.

“Oh, and when did that happen?....The divorce I mean” 

Tylor thought for a moment before answering, “I might be wrong, but I think they got the divorce when Sebastian was twelve years old…..it happened a long time ago though, if you’re worried about Sebastian, you really shouldn’t….he’s tougher than he looks”

Kurt huffed and folded his arms at that, then said: “I’m not _worried_ about him...we’re not even on the basic level of friendship”

“Oh really? ‘You sure about that kid? Sebastian might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you’ll soon find out that he’ll be your pain in the ass at some point”

“Yeah sure…..god forbid the day that that comes”

“You’ll find out that you’ll be regretting a lot of things that you’re now saying about him once you find out more about him….trust me on that”

“Yeah sure…..I’m putting my faith in you”

“You don’t know what you’re missing, kid” Tylor said with a laugh.

Kurt glared at that and was about to say something when he noticed that Tylor had stopped walking. He looked ahead of them and noticed that they were standing in front of a black and gold colored gate to a huge house. 

“Lets go...the sooner we get inside the sooner we can leave” Tylor said as he opened the unlocked gate and walked towards the main door followed by Kurt who was looking around at the beautiful colored flowers and roses that designed the garden. 

“And just so you know from now, when Sabian comes it’s best for you to leave….it will save you from unwanted conversations with the man”

“And who is ‘ _ Sabian’  _ exactly?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, he’s Sebastian’s father” Tylor simply said as he opened the door and stepped in the house followed by Kurt.

“And why should I leave when he comes….does he have something against non-rich people?” Kurt asked with an offended tone.

“No! It’s not that….he’s just not easy to talk to, especially when it comes to little Sebby’s friends”

Kurt chuckled at the cute nickname again, if Sebastian got annoyed when someone called him that, then Kurt just found a new way to annoy him.

“And another thing,” Tylor said closing the front door that he just opened, “Don’t ask Sebastian about anything that involves his parent’s divorce, from what I heard from my mom….Sebby didn’t take it well when it happened”

Kurt nodded while mentally taking a note of that. “So, your mom is on which side….uh...I mean which part, his mom or his dad’s side of the family?”

“My mom and his mom are sisters….my mom is older actually so when aunt Danielle left Sabian, she basically came to live with us for a while then got her own place”

“Oh, so why didn’t Sebastian go with her?”

“It’s really not my place to tell, if you and Sebastian become close then maybe he’ll tell you, but no promises though….he  _ really  _ doesn’t like to talk about his mom”

“I’m sorry...but, do you know?”

“I kinda know….but none of us really know why they got divorced in the first place...well, except my mom but she won’t tell me anything”

Kurt nodded at that and left the subject there. He didn’t want to be rude and press further into the subject. But if he really wanted to find out, then he would have to get  _ closer _ to Sebastian, which alone seemed impossible. 

“Come on, I think he’s in his bedroom….be quiet, walk in casually, don’t look around too much, and don’t go through his stuff”

“Why would-” Kurt started but was interrupted when Tylor hushed him then said: “Trust me, if he sees that you’re trying to violate his  _ personal space  _ he will literally kick you out”

Kurt slowly nodded at that then continued following Tylor up the stairs. 

When they finally reached the stairs they took a turn to the right and walked down the hallway until they reached the end. Kurt noticed that Tylor fixed his tie, his hair, and his sleeves before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Kurt couldn’t help but brace himself. He wasn’t sure what to expect, would a sleepy Sebastian answer the door? Would a heavily drunk Sebastian be the one to answer? Would another guy answer with nothing on but a towel around the waste?

A man could only wonder to the answer of that.

After hearing a faded “go away”, Tylor opened the door and stepped into the room followed by Kurt who stopped himself from looking around remembering what Tylor had said earlier.

Kurt was surprised to say the least when he saw Sebastian (BY HIMSELF) stretched out on a small couch with headphones on his ears listening to god knows what. 

He also noticed that Sebastian seemed unfazed by their presence and simply went to back to closing his eyes and listening to the music.

Kurt stood awkwardly while Tylor walked over to Sebastian and set a hand on his cousin’s arm which made Sebastian open his eyes then slowly sit up while grunting.

“What do you want now Tay…..can’t you just leave me and my music be for once?”

“Well sorry little Sebby….your mom wanted me to check on you so that’s what I’m doing now”

“Well I’m fine…..you can go now.....oh, I almost forgot, quit calling me that stupid nickname before I ring your neck” Sebastian said with a glare.

“Oh don’t pout little Seb….you know you like it, it’s cute…..Just like you!” Tylor said as he put his hand around Sebastian’s shoulders.

“ _ Tylor!”  _ Sebastian warned.

“Okay okay….fine, I’ll stop” Tylor said folding his arms and made a fake pouty face.

Kurt, however, didn’t know how to announce himself….he could either wait until one of them looked his way, or wait until Tylor remembered that he was there, which did not seem like anytime soon.

At last his prayers were heard when Tylor had looked his way and stood up and walked over to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing your friend?” Tylor asked with a goofy smile.

Kurt saw Sebastian sigh with what looked like annoyance. Kurt, however, was not surprised at his reaction. It  _ is  _ Sebastian Smythe we’re talking about here. 

“First of all,” Kurt said while walking over to them, “ _ we _ …” he gestured towards himself and Sebastian, “....are not friends”

“Is there a second?” Sebastian asked with a cheeky smile.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes at that and decided to shut his mouth. He did not feel like arguing with Sebastian and creating a huge fight between them in his bedroom of all places.

“Tylor, would you both please leave me alone...I’m not in the mood for talking or anything” Sebastian said as he sat back down on the small, red couch.

“Is something wrong? You know you can tell me” Tylor offered as he sat on the floor next to him.

“I’m just tired Tylor…..of everything” Sebastian admitted which caught Kurt’s attention.

“Any specifics?” Kurt heard Sebastian’s cousin ask.

Sebastian leaned back until his head rested on the back of the couch. His posture showed signs of uncertainty and his facial expressions had a somewhat painful look. The two boys heard Sebastian gasp in breath which alarmed both of them.

“Little Sebby….you’re really scaring me right now” Tylor said standing up and sat next to him while massaging Sebastian’s leg in attempts to calm his nerves down.

Not knowing what to do, Kurt walked over to them and tried to see what suddenly went wrong with the younger. He watched as Sebastian’s posture weakened and lean on Tylor’s body for support. 

He was no doctor, but it wouldn’t hurt if he asked some questions to answer his own.

“....Hey Sebastian?” Kurt called out quietly as he also put a hand on Sebastian’s leg. “Do you feel dizzy, numb, or even feel that your heart is beating fast?” 

He watched as Sebastian slowly looked at him then nod his head up and down. 

“Listen to me...okay? Everything is going to be okay” Kurt said then swallowed hard then continued: “Just breathe...Okay? Breathe…..Breathe…..Breathe”

Kurt looked over at Tylor who was looking at him confused at his actions and words. Kurt wasn’t about to tell Tylor that his younger cousin was having a panic attack until he was sure of it.

Kurt shifted his gaze towards Sebastian and noticed that his eyes were now closed and his stiff body had become relaxed. He reached out a hand and placed it on Sebastian’s cold cheek and felt soft breathing escape through Sebastian’s lips. 

“I think he fainted…” Kurt said as he looked over to Tylor. 

“What?” Tylor asked then looked at Sebastian who was now laying his head on his shoulder.

“What happened? He was okay one moment then  _ this _ ?” 

“I don’t know…..” Kurt said as he looked at Sebastian’s closed eyelids. “I thought he was having a panic attack, did something like this happen before?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m not sure….I’m not around here too often to know that”

“Oh” came the short reply.

“Is he gonna be okay? I don’t want his father to suddenly come in here and get the wrong idea” Tylor said as he looked over to Sebastian’s closed eyes.

“Well, why don’t you just lay him down on the bed?” Kurt asked as he looked from Sebastian then over to the bed.

“Yeah….yeah sure” Tylor said as he slowly and carefully stood up after putting one of Sebastian’s arms around his shoulders. Once they were both off the couch, Tylor carefully walked over to the queen sized bed and gently laid Sebastian on it. 

Once that was done, he sat next to him and brushed off the loose stray bangs out of Sebastian’s face. He then looked over to Kurt who was now on the other side of the bed looking at Sebastian’s limp form. 

“So, I was wondering about what you said about him having a panic attack….why do you think he would have one?”

“I didn’t say he had one….I just said that he could have had one” Kurt said sitting on the bed as well.

“Then why would he have had one?” 

“I’m no doctor Tylor….I don’t know about these things”

“...Oh okay” Tylor simply said.

Suddenly the door to the room was opened and a figure of a man entered but stopped once he saw Kurt and Tylor. They both noticed that his gaze had shifted towards Sebastian’s sleeping form then back at them like they were responsible for it.

“Nice to see you Sabian...” Tylor said walking over to the brown haired man.

“Nice to see you too….who invited you in the house?” Sebastian’s father asked with an obvious fake smile.

“I let myself in...do you know that your front door was unlocked?” Tylor asked while placing a hand on his hip.

“No...I didn’t know. Perhaps Sebastian had forgotten to lock it when he came home last night...hm?” 

Tylor and Kurt looked at the older man as he walked closer to them while taking his gloves off then his jacket and place it on a nearby chair.

“Do tell me, why is my son laying on the bed….does he not know that you and  _ your friend…”  _ he said while looking at Kurt with a disgusted look. “...are here?”

“Yes he does, this is a classmate of his that I met at a coffee shop who wanted to check on him...Sebastian didn’t show up when we were supposed to meet so I thought that he should still be here” Tylor answered with the same fake smile Sabian had given him.

Kurt wasn’t about to include himself in the conversation, but he was grateful that Tylor had called him Sebastian’s classmate and not  _ friend. _

“And you just decided to barge in his room when he was still asleep?” Sabian asked as he sat next to his son on the bed brushing some loose strands of hair out of his face.

“He was awake when we came here….your son  _ fainted _ a few minutes ago, but you couldn’t care less; could you?” Tylor replied with a glare.

“ _ My my what an attitude you kids have these days _ ….I had business I had to deal with last night so I couldn’t come home until now…..and what is this about him fainting?”

“So you  _ do _ care?” Tylor said with a small laugh.

“Yes I do young man….” Sabian replied while massaging Sebastian’s cheek with his thumb. “I care more about him than his mother ever will”

“Oh puh-lease! You’re barely even here half the time, how could you possibly care about him more than aunt Danielle?!”

“Well, I don’t see her here….so, what’s your point that you’re unsuccessfully trying to get at?”

Tylor folded his arms on his chest and looked away with a humpf.

Kurt looked over at Sabian and noticed how he kept running his hand through Sebastian’s brown hair. He noticed how Tylor was looking at him like he was some kind of enemy. He also noticed that Tylor had literally no respect for the older man.

He wasn’t going to judge the man based on how Tylor was treating him, but he knew something was wrong in this picture; but he found out that he couldn’t quite place a finger on it.

“Tylor, do you mind escorting yourself and your friend out of the house….I would like to spend some alone time with my son before I have to go to work again”

Kurt watched as Tylor groaned and walked out of the room after motioning to him to follow him. Kurt, not wanting to be there anymore than he had to, followed him eagerly.

Kurt flinched when the door to the room was closed and hurriedly followed Tylor down the stairs and out the door they went after Tylor; of course, slammed the door, wanting to make sure that Sebastian’s father had heard it.

“That f**king bastard! Said he actually cares about his son when he’s not even their ¾ the time!” Tylor ranted out.

Kurt had to seal his lips from smiling at that. 

“You know what? I really hate that man, I don’t blame aunt Danielle for leaving him”

Kurt didn’t want to say anything to that, so he just nodded along.

Tylor suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around looking at kurt dead in the eye.

“W..What?” Kurt stuttered out.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to you of all people….but can you keep a secret?”

Kurt felt like a kid after hearing that question but nodded his head,  _ how bad could the little secret be? _

“I think something is going on in that house…..I just have a gut feeling about it”

“W..Why would you say that?”

“It’s just….ever since ( _ the divorce)  _ happened, Sebastian had became very distant from everybody”

“Well, I think it’s a natural reaction….I mean, parents getting divorced is pretty hard to recover from”

“I know that! It’s just, Sebastian seems off….if you know him like I do then you would understand him like I do, but we used to be….close, and now we’re not” Tylor said as he looked back at the house. 

“And I just feel like he’s keeping something from me…..I know about his bad reputation at school, but that’s not like him at all”

“What do you mean?”

Tylor sighed before answering, “Sure he was always the popular one, but he was a nice guy that everyone liked to talk to….he would treat everyone with kindness even though he didn’t like some of them

“...oh”

“I guess that was his middle school self….but he shouldn’t suddenly be a douche-bag out of the blue”

“...true”

“I sometimes try to mention it to him, that he has changed...but he would always brush me off, like he didn’t wanna talk about it”

“You said that you feel that  _ (that something is going on in that house)... _ what exactly did you mean?” Kurt asked while walking next to Tylor on the sidewalk.

“Look, I don’t know if you noticed or not….but I don't like his father”

Kurt scoffed at that. 

“No really….there is literally nothing I like about that guy except the fact that he lives far away from me and my family”

“Does everybody in your family feel the same way about him?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, nobody actually likes him from aunt Danielle’s side….the only people that sided with him are his folks, and even then they weren’t really fond of his actions”

“What actions?”

“I really don’t know why I’m actually telling you this….but, he did a lot of bad things that threatened his marriage with aunt Danielle”

“Like what?”

Tylor sighed then said: “he drank a lot and sometimes became heavily drunk that he hurt her….and a lot more other things, but I don’t think I should be the one that tells you about that”

“R..Right”

“Well, anyway….I should be going now, nice meeting you Kurt”

“Nice meeting you too, Tylor”

“Can you do me a favor?” Tylor asked.

“..Sure”

“Can you keep an eye on Sebastian for me....please?”

Kurt gasped at that at first, but soon realized that all the things that he learned today weren’t simply going to fade away, so he nodded his head agreeing to help out in any way he can.

“Thanks man” Tylor said as he smiled and put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “...See you around”

* * *

 

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and was surprised that he was on his bed laying down. He looked around the room only to see his father sitting on the bed next to him. 

“D..Dad?” he managed to stutter out.

Sabian smiled at his son and patted his hand with his own. “How is my boy doing?”

“W..What happened?”

“Tylor said that you passed out…..do you feel better?” His father asked placing his hand on Sebastian’s forehead.

“I..I guess….are they still here?”

“No, I sent them both home…..do you feel okay?” his father asked looking at his green eyes with a hint of (worry?).

“Yes dad...I feel great actually” he said then attempted to get up but was pushed back down by his father who simply smiled in response at his confusion.

“You need to rest Sebastian….don’t worry about a thing”

Sebastian nodded hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if he could trust this version of his father or not.

“What have you been up to today?” Sabian asked while placing his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“....Nothing much”

“I see you have been using the new headphones I got for you…” Sabian said looking over at Sebastian’s phone which had the headphone plugged in it.

“Y..Yeah,,,,thanks for getting it for me”

“Don’t mention it son….name anything you want and I’ll get it for you”

Sebastian hesitantly nodded at that. He did not feel comfortable at all with how his father was talking to him, for his father never  _ wanted  _ to start a  _ normal conversation  _ with him before.

Maybe his father was trying to be a better person.

God, he hoped that that was the case.

“Hey dad?” Sebastian finally got the courage to ask.

“Yes son?” 

“Do you have any work today?”

Sabian smiled at that then said: “Not until late….the usual”

“...Oh okay”

“Is there something wrong?”

Sebastian debated on whether or not to bring up what happened last night with the man, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t want to start  _ that  _ kind of conversation.

“...no, just wondering”

Sabian smiled at that and put his hand on Sebastian’s other side; the side that wasn’t facing him and leaned down until he was inches away from his son’s face.

“I know what you’re thinking….and no, it’s not gonna happen tonight”

Sebastian couldn’t reply to that, because really, how was he supposed to reply to _that_?

_Some questions are better left unanswered,_ they say.

Then _this_ is probably one of them. 

Sebastian gasped in surprise when he felt a hand on his leg, he flinched when he felt a warm breath breathe on his ear. 

It reminded him of an all too familiar sensation.

“... _ we’re _ gonna do something different tonight,  _ little Sebby _ ” he felt a lick on his cheek.

And Tylor wondered why he hated that stupid nickname so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this....I will try with all my might to update sooner, but no promises...
> 
> Please leave kudos and your opinions in the comment section, I really want to know what you think about this so far
> 
> Feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters, I'm a very accepting and reasonable person
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you know? I decided to finally write and publish chapter seven. I'm really sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block and I literally had no inspiration what so ever.
> 
> So I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not much but it's all I could come with ( I needed the story to flow )

There was always something about  _ that  _ guy that unsettled me. I guess it was something about him that made me think twice before interacting with him. I didn’t seem to care about him as much when I first met him as I do now. And it’s not like I particularly  _ care  _ about him, but I guess it’s just something about him that sparked my interest.

And it’s not everyday that I find myself interested in someone.

And no, not  _ that  _ kind of interest.

I guess if I look back on it, I think that the first thing that made me interested in him was how tired he looked at times, as if he hasn’t slept in ages. And that’s not the only thing, another thing I noticed was how after our dance practices he would look exhausted and worn out. But that; however, didn’t happen all the time. Now that I’m actually thinking about, I think the most days that he’s most tired are on Mondays.

And I know that most people hate Mondays with a passion.

But this is insane.

And after all the Mondays I’ve seen him on, I think that this was particularly the worst.

* * *

 

“What the hell are you staring at?” came an annoyed voice, a voice that was pretty well known in the school.

“...Not at you, of course” Hunter said as he looked down then up while trailing his eyes on Sebastian’s frame.

“Oh really? So you’re telling me that you haven’t been staring at me for the last half hour?! And if you haven’t noticed, I’m sitting behind a wall”

Having been caught in the act, Hunter smirked a little then said: “Fine you win, but I was just wondering…..how could someone be so out of shape after just two days”

“Excuse me?!” Sebastian half yelled while trying to sit up from his spot on the floor.

“It’s just that you look horrible….have you looked in the mirror lately?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that and looked away from Hunter’s gaze. In a way, Hunter was right. He does look and feel horrible, thanks to his poor excuse of a father.

“And I don’t mean that you don’t look good….I’m pretty sure that someone will find you somewhat hot in this state, but just out of curiosity, are you okay?” Hunter asked again while plopping next to him and leaning his head on the wall.

Sebastian had to roll his eyes twice at that, because when did Hunter start caring about him? Or when did Hunter start caring about anybody?

“I’m serious! You look like you’ve been just hit by a truck...I’m your team captain, you owe me an explanation”

“I don’t care if you’re team captain or if you manage to make yourself the President, it’s none of your business that I look like crap….and besides, when did you start caring?” Sebastian said as he slowly sat up from his spot on the floor and stood up and leaned against the wall. Sebastian had to grit his teeth when the pain in his side felt like it was burning.

Burning. That must be nice. To just burn away into ashes. To feel the heat on your skin.

Maybe he should try that some time, just to feel it for real.

He suddenly felt his legs giving out, and the balance he dearly held to him slipping away. Oh god, why did his leg hurt so much? It hurt as bad as that one time when the bear bottle had shattered against his skin. 

That was a bad night, a really bad night.

He suddenly felt one of his arms being held up a little then being put around something. His legs felt a little light after that, since the weight was somehow taken off of them.

Why was it dark all of a sudden? And what in the world was holding him up?

He tried to open his eyes but the darkness that was now all that he saw wouldn’t fade away. He suddenly heard a very nearby voice, the voice was so close to him that he could hear a warm breath on his neck.

He tried to make out what the owner of the voice was saying but all he heard was: 

“Se….ha….o...don...pas...ou...o...m…” 

Just what the hell was that person trying to say? And why were they yelling at him? Couldn’t they see that he could barely keep his eyes open?

And speaking of open eyes, he was pretty sure that his had already closed.

* * *

 

When Sebastian came to, he realized that he was back in his dorm room on his own bed, a sigh of relief couldn’t help but escape his lips.

Because not every time after his body gave up on him did he find himself in familiar surroundings.

He slowly sat up ignoring the pain in his side and looked around the room wanting to make sure that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him; that he was indeed in his dorm room.

He suddenly groaned in pain when he felt his head throb a little. Great! Another headache on its way again. Couldn’t his body give him a break?

He flinched in surprise when he heard footsteps approach the door to his room then open the door gently, he tried to raise his head to see who had entered but he found out that his body wouldn’t respond to his mind’s commands.

“Hey Sebastian….how are you feeling?” Sebastian heard a somewhat deep voice call out to him.

At the sudden sound of the voice, Sebastian’s head started throbbing even more. It was like he was shot in the head, the bullet piercing through it and coming out of the other side.

Not like he was ever shot before.

And as if the owner of the voice knew that he was in pain, Sebastian heard the sound of the footsteps make their way toward his dresser and shuffle through his things.

Just what the hell?

First the person barges in his room, then they’re shuffling through his belongings, just how rude can a person be?

Couldn’t they see that his head was about to explode?

He jolted in surprise when he saw a bottle of water in front of his line of vision along with a hand that had a white pill on it. Were they seriously thinking that he’d accept a pill from anyone, even in this state?

“Look, I know me and you aren’t really close….but you look like you’re about to pass out again” 

Whoever the person was, they were right. For he felt like he was about to fall back on the bed and shut down again. His head was throbbing more now that he was wide awake, and the pain in his side felt like it was on fire.

“Here” the figure said again, “You probably have a headache….this should help with that”

Sebastian shook his head at the offering of the pill and looked away while putting his hand on his forehead, a gesture he found out that helped a little with headaches.

He heard a loud sigh come from the person that was offering the white pill, but he could care less about how stubborn he was being. 

Just why couldn’t people leave him alone? Why did they insist on helping him over and over again?

“Sebastian….I know you don’t trust me, but can we just forget about that for just a couple of seconds…..because I really wanna help you”

Just who was this person? Why couldn’t they stop talking about how they both didn’t get along in the past?

Finding that he couldn’t stop ignoring the fact that he really wanted to know the identity of the person that wouldn’t shut up, he turned his head finally setting eyes on the said person.

If Sebastian could roll his eyes without causing any increase in his headache, he really would have.

But he chose to sigh in annoyance instead.

“What the hell...are you doing here...Hunter?” Sebastian managed out. 

“I find it amazing that even though you feel exhausting you can still come up with these shitty comments” the owner of the voice replied, now known as Hunter.

“Well of course I can, if you must know….my ( _ shitty comments) _ come out naturally” Sebastian said with a smirk while making hand gestures with his fingers.

“But for real Sebastian….can you please take this, it’ll help with your headache” Hunter said for the third time offering both the water and the white pill.

“How am I supposed to know that it’s not something else?”

“You don’t...but if you trust me enough then maybe you would consider taking it”

“Now I’m not gonna take it at all” Sebastian said while folding his arms.

He heard a sigh from the other, but that had somewhat satisfied him in some way. 

“Look, you’re the one the passed out on me...if I haven’t caught you when you fell, you’d be in way worse shape than you are now”

“You caught me?”

“I sure did, I had to carry you all the way up here...I had to tell your teachers that you couldn’t make it to class today….so in return, could you just please take the fucking pill for me?!!!” 

Sebastian was surprised to say the least at Hunter’s outburst, but was even more surprised of all the things Hunter had done for him. And that had really shocked him, considering the fact that Hunter doesn’t look like the person to be caring at all.

“...Fine” Sebastian said while feeling defeated.  He knew he was stubborn at times, but Hunter really seemed like he really wanted to help him. 

And he really appreciated that deep down.

He saw Hunter smile from the corner of his eye when he finally accepted the small pill and water. He slowly and hesitantly plopped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with the water that Hunter had held for him.

After swallowing down the rest of the water, Hunter had taken the bottle from his hand and had placed it on the nearby stand. He saw Hunter shuffling with his feet a bit before looking up at him then away once their eyes met.

“What’s bugging ya? Do you have anything else you want me to take, oh Doctor Clarington?” Sebastian asked wanting to start conversation.

“No, but I do suggest you rest for a while...don’t want you headache getting worse”

Sebastian laughed at that then said: “aww...I didn’t know you cared that much about me”

“I do care….but not much”

Sebastian laid back down on the bed and put one hand above his head while the other rested by his side. He knew that the other had a somewhat of a soft spot for him even though he kept denying it, so naturally he teased him about it.

“Keep telling that to yourself, Hunter….the more you deny it the more true-er it becomes” Sebastian said as he rolled over to his side then flinched hard when his injured, bruised side had made contact with the mattress.

He quickly rolled back over on his back not wanting to feel anymore pain that seeped through his side. Damn his father for doing that to him! If he really didn’t want anybody finding out about what he’s doing to him, then maybe he should start being more cautious of how hard he’s hitting him. 

“S..Sebastian? Does something else hurt?” Came Hunter’s annoying voice again, couldn’t the guy ever shut up?

If Hunter ever wanted to become a doctor, he’d probably be the worst.

But speaking of Hunter, he almost forgot he was there. Sebastian had never let anyone stay in his dorm room for too long so he’s not really used to acknowledging them. But Hunter has been in here for a while now, does that mean that he had seen the bruises? Is that why he’s still here? Is he waiting for him to spill the truth? 

And why the heck hasn’t he kicked him out yet?

“Y..yeah, I’m fine” Sebastian stuttered out. 

“Whatever you say….because for a moment there I saw you flinch”

Sebastian gasped at that and prayed to god that Hunter would just brush it off. For he knew the horrible consequences if his father found out that somebody knew.

And he didn’t want to face that just yet.

“I’m just tired, that’s all….and you’re annoying voice is making my headache worse, be a gentleman and leave me alone will ya?”

“B..But-” Hunter stuttered out but was interrupted when Sebastian said: “If you valued your life then you’d leave me be”

Hunter sighed at that and decided to listen to what Sebastian had asked of him. He looked back at Sebastian who flinched again when he rolled on his side. Hunter sighed again at that and walked again towards the green-eyed Warbler and pulled at the blanket that rested at the foot of the bed and slowly and gently covered him with it.

Hunter was surprised when Sebastian hadn’t yelled at him when he’d done that, but he then realized that the reason why he hadn’t was because he had already fell asleep.

Hunter sighed again at that, he wanted an answer to so many of his developed questions. But how was he supposed to bring it up? How was he supposed to ask them when every time he tried, the latter would yell at him to leave?

How was he supposed to ask his fellow teammate about the bruises that were hidden under his shirt? Should he tell him that he saw some them when he passed out and had carried him to his room?

And it’s not like he had lifted Sebastian’s shirt up to see what was causing the latter to look so in pain, the shirt had simple untucked itself from the pants and had raised itself a little to reveal the purple-blackish bruise. 

Not that he did that himself, that’s just absurd.

He didn’t why he suddenly felt the need to dig in to what had happened to Sebastian, what he saw on his abdomen and side. But the mere thought of that horrible-looking bruise had sent shivers run down his spine.

And he knew from just looking at the bruise that it hurt like hell. He saw Sebastian flinch when he had rolled on his side, his bruised side. He saw the look of pain on his face and he instantly knew something was up. Heck he knew something was up when he first looked at the bruise. 

But what he also knew, was that Sebastian was trying to hide it. Not like that was a surprise, everyone would hide a bruise like that. But with Sebastian passing out from exhaustion then him finding out later that he had a horrible looking bruise on him…

Made him think that something was definitely up with the green-eyed Warbler.

And he, Hunter Clarington, promised himself to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that satisfied you guys, I really hope so...
> 
> And just to clear up things in this chapter: Hunter only saw the bruise that was talked about in this chapter, he hadn't seen any of the (other) things...if you know what I mean
> 
> Expect chapter 8 really soon....I'm gonna try this year to write more and publish more often (I just hope that I will stick to it)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the long wait and I really hope this chapter makes up for it!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Enjoy!

“Danielle! Would you please stop pacing around? You’re making me dizzy!”

Footsteps that were stumping on the wooden floor created a loud echo across the room. Hands that were delicate and small had formed fists that were casted to the sides of the women’s frame. Green eyes that were once filled with happiness and laughter had transformed into a glare, a glare that was directed to the person who did nothing but complain about how she chose to behave.

“Butt out Susan! This is none of your concern!”

“You have moved in with me four years ago, everything that you do is my concern” the other middle-aged woman replied with the same glare that she had received.

“Susan please, I need some time to calm down” the other woman replied while walking towards a nearby couch and slumping herself on it.

Everything was becoming too much lately, she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Look Danielle,” Susan said as she sat next to the other, placing her hand on the empty space between them. “I know you’re hurting, _a lot…._ but, you have to at least talk about it, I’m your big sis for crying out loud!”

“I-It’s just...hard to talk about it sometimes”

“I know, which is why I’m the perfect person to talk with” Susan replied with a wink.

Danielle chuckled at that which caused her older sister to smile, it had been a while since she has seen any sort of happiness on her younger sister’s face.

“I have a lot of regrets, you know that, right?”

“Marrying your highschool sweetheart is one of them I assume?”

“It’s my biggest actually, we were so young back then….so care free, we were so in love that we ignored everything else in life”

“I warned you about him D, I always said he was no good”

“I wished I listened to you Susan, then maybe I wouldn’t be in such a mess”

“I know sis, I’m not calling myself your big sis for nothing”

Danielle laughed a little at that, she loved when her older sister called her ‘sis’, it made her feel loved.

“I wish I knew he was a jerk back then, but if I did know then we would never have had Sebastian”

“Oh little Sebbie~, I love that kid….and not because he’s your son but because of how innocent and cute he acted all the time, he’s so adorable!!!!” The woman awed at the memory, she really did love the kid.

“Well, imagine how that makes me feel….I left my only son with that jerk, and he’s refusing to give me his number so I can talk to him”

“That is messed up, D”

“Tell me about it” Danielle said while placing her face in her hands. “I mean, I know that we’re no longer together but that doesn’t give him the right to not allow me to speak with _my_ child”

“Don’t you mean _our child,_ as in yours and Sabien’s?”

“Sabien can hardly be described as any type of father figure, the stupid things he did with little Sebastian is enough proof for that”

“Sure, like you didn’t do any _stupid things_ with your son”

Danielle glared at her sister and elbowed her side hard at that.

“I’m serious! I mean you’re bound to do stupid things with your first child, being new to parenting isn’t something you just suddenly learn, you learn from your mistakes and approach situations differently after that”

“I know that Susan! But that jerk NEVER learned, I always had to correct him again and again, he wasn’t even trying half of the time!”

“Perhaps the rush to being a new parent got to his head?” Susan offered.

“Yeah rIgor, it was always like this: (Sabian honey, you have to hold him like this), (you have to check the temperature of the water before you put him in the tub), (No Sabian, you can’t leave him alone on our bed).....and it got worse from there”

“But sweety, those are just the little things”

“They are hardly described as little when he never learned from them”

Susan sighed at that and rubbed her forehead wanting to clear her mind before saying anything else.

“And when we started having our little fights, he would cuss and swear in front of Sebastian….I mean, he didn’t need to be exposed to that kind of language as a kid”

Susan nodded but didn’t say anything, she found it easier if she just listened.

“You know, sometimes when I walked in on him with Sebastian I would feel weird”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, when Sabian would be kind enough to put Sebastian to bed, I would just happen to be walking by the room and I would see him holding him and just staring”

“So? That’s completely normal”

“It didn’t seem normal to me, you weren’t there Susan….he would just stare at him while he’s sleeping, and I thought it was just a phase until Sebastian asked me when he got a little older why on earth was his father staring at him ALL THE TIME?”

“Sebastian asked that?” Susan asked sitting up.

“Yeah, and what on earth was I supposed to tell him?”

“Have you ever confronted Sabian about that?”

“What was I supposed to tell him? ‘Why the hell are you staring at our son like that?’ he’s not the easiest person to talk to”

“So when you left him and came here, you thought that leaving Sebastian with him was a good idea?”

“........no”

“So you’re telling me that your husband might be a pedophile and you decided to leave your son with him?”

“I didn’t want to leave Sebastian with him! I was mad that night! I didn’t want to see his face anymore…...and before I knew it I was already packing my stuff”

“You know Daniele, I wouldn’t be surprised if little Sebbie hates you”

* * *

 

Fear does many things to people, some may rise from it and others may fall. It didn’t matter who the person was, once fear has landed on the brain cells of a human being, it will not take off.

But what was he really afraid of? Was he afraid of the man that had given him nightmares his entire life? Or was he afraid of the fact that if he had told someone about what’s going on with him, they would shun him and blame him for what his poor excuse of a father has done to him.

He tried once, but he received nothing from his plea.

It was almost like this messed up world didn’t want him out of his misery.

The world wanted him to suffer, everyone wanted him to live with the fear that had controlled his actions ever since he was a little boy.

Or at least that’s what it seemed like to him.

And people wonder why he doesn’t open to them about his problems, he found out that they simply don’t care.

 

_“Excuse me, Mr. Kroster?” Fourteen year old Sebastian quietly asked when he approached his English teacher’s desk._

_‘This was it’ he had told himself. ‘I’m finally gonna ask someone for help’._

_“What can I do for you, Sebastian? Is anybody bothering you?” The teacher asked with visible concern on his face._

_‘It’s gonna be okay’ Sebastian reminded himself. ‘Dad is finally gonna stop hurting me after this’_

_Sebastian flinched when Mr. Kroster had cleared his throat as in telling him to continue._

_Sebastian knew that his English teacher wasn’t the kindest of teachers, but he was the only one Sebastian found out that he would be able to talk to without backing away._

_Mr. Kroster was the only one that would be able to force the truth out of him that he had stubbornly kept inside._

_So, after taking a deep breath, he straightened his back and avoided the teacher’s gaze before he would cower away again._

_“Mr. Kroster, my parents….got divorced….last year….and my dad….is blaming me for it…”_

_Oh god, why was this so hard?_

_Sebastian couldn’t say anymore after that. He was hoping that his teacher would take the hint and figure out that by ‘blaming’ he had also meant ‘abusing him’._

_Fourteen year old Sebastian frowned when the teacher had leaned away from him and had looked away._

_‘This was a mistake! I shouldn’t have said anything!’ He panicked._

_He looked over at his teacher who had put his chin in his hand while resting his elbow on the wooden desk. The teacher looked puzzled at his sudden, unexpected confession. Sebastian and Mr. Kroster’s eyes met a couple of times throughout the dead silence but neither of them made a sign to break it._

_It was almost as if the silence was comfortable._

_Again, as if._

_When the teacher had turned to look at him the fourth time, Sebastian noticed something different in his teacher’s facial expressions. Maybe he finally understood what he meant?_

_Maybe he was just thinking of a way to help him?_

_“Sebastian..” The teacher started which made Sebastian clutch his jacket tightly, finding that the only way to brace himself. “I do understand what you’re trying to tell me, but is what going on at home bad enough for you to actually tell me?”_

_What?_

_What was going on now?_

_Was the teacher really tell him that he should rate how bad the abuse is? Sebastian didn’t know that there was a limit in which you finally tell someone._

_He just wanted the assaults to stop._

_He just wanted his father to stop selling him out to other businessmen._

_Was that really too much to ask?_

_“Look Sebastian,“ The teacher said again. “I knew your father for a very long time, he was one of my best friends….still is actually….are you sure you’re not trying to make him sound bad just so you can go live with your mother in Paris?”_

_Sebastian eyes had widened at that. Was his teacher really accusing him of making all this up? Weren’t teachers supposed to support the student, not try and blame them?_

_He really regretted telling Mr. Kroster about everything._

_What was he thinking telling someone about what’s going on at home? They didn’t believe a single word that came out of his mouth. To them, he was just a wounded kid who is trying to cope with his parents’ divorce._

_“Your father is a very good man, Sebastian….he might be hard on you now because he himself is trying to cope with the divorce himself. Try to understand that things will turn out better once he finally moves on”_

_A few months later after that visit, Sebastian found out that Mr. Kroster was also abused as a child; his drunk father used to hit him for no apparent reason apparently. Everyday after school his father would have finished a bottle of alcohol and had thrown it at him when he walked next to him on the way to his room._

_He also found out that his English teacher never spoke up about the abuse. When he had turned eighteen, he had quickly moved out from his father’s house and had gone off to college to become an English teacher for middle and high school students._

_His teacher had become a cold hearted person who only cared about himself, or that is what he was told by one of the teachers who knew Mr. Kroster as a child and had found out about the abuse. His English teacher had become a very conceited person but one of the best English teachers he ever had._

_He soon found out that Mr. Kroster had written several books and published many poems. The books ended somewhat on a happy page, but the poems hinted at several things._

_Pain, hiding it, and many dark emotions were all the poems were about._

_It wasn’t too long that his childhood friend had found out about the hidden meaning in the poems and had forced the truth out of him._

 

_Like a piece of mosaic on the ground_

_Shattered and tinted with thy blood_

_I find thee laying on the ground_

_And all my thoughts become flood_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Having never received a hand to my plea_

_I pray no one may get out of thee_

* * *

 

“Look Mister, it doesn’t mean that helping me once is gonna open me up to you….just buzz off, will ya?”

Hunter chuckled at that and completely ignored what Sebastian had just said. He continued walking over to Sebastian after closing the door to the room.

“I know….just thought I would check on ya” Hunter replied.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at him and continued writing the six paragraph essay that his teacher just had to assign. Could the teachers in this fucked-up school ever give him a break for once?

Because he was sure as hell that he needed one right now.

“Oh, and back to where we started….who gave you permission to come in here again?” Sebastian looked up from his laptop.

“You already know the answer to that, Sebastian”

“Humor me” Sebastian replied shortly.

“I’d rather humor myself than humor you”

Sebastian chuckled at that but didn't say anything in return. He had secretly found comfort in Hunter’s frequent visits, it made him feel like he mattered.

Like he was finally important to someone.

“So Sebastian, are you busy this weekend?” Hunter asked, his gaze never meeting Sebastian’s.

“Why? Are you planning to take me out on a date?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

“For that last time Sebastian! I AM NOT GAY! I’m the STRAIGHTEST person you’ll ever find”

Sebastian chuckled softly at that and continued on typing the third paragraph ending it with a conclusion. He looked up from his work and saw Hunter glaring at him.

“I was thanking of going somewhere fun, my mind is kinda stressed out now and I need to clear my head before the finals arrive” Hunter said before sitting on the neatly made up bed.

“Because your gay thoughts are overwhelming you?” Sebastian smirked again at that.

“You know what, I don’t know why I even try anymore with you…” Hunter said standing up from where he was seated and walked towards the door.

“Oh come on  _Huntie_ ~...You know I was just teasing ya~” Sebastian hurried after him.

Hunter stopped in his tracks by the door and turned around facing Sebastian who had a big smirk on his face once he retrieved his hand from the door knob.

Hunter has always liked Sebastian’s smirk. It showed signs of mischievous and charm.

“So what do you say?” Hunter asked again.

Sebastian folded his arms on his chest while mentally debating whether or not he should accept Hunter’s invitation or not.

Will his father let him?

Will his father send someone to find him if he did?

‘You know, who cares about what he thinks?’

“My parents won’t be home so we’ll stay at my house, they’re on vacation” Hunter added. He was used to going home to an empty house, liked it even.

“Aww~ are you trying to get me in your room?” Sebastian said with a smirk while poking his fingers at Hunter.

‘Damn that smirk!’ Hunter couldn’t help but think.

“What do you say?” Hunter asked with a frustrated sigh, why was Sebastian so hard to get an answer out of. 

“Sure, I’ll go...but you better promise me a fun time” Sebastian said then sternly warned with a threatening voice.

“I-I’ll try” Hunter stuttered out, who knew that Sebastian Smythe could look so intimidating?

Well, to be fair, who didn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to be honest here...so, the truth is that I had already wrote chapter 8 and had actually published it about 2 weeks ago, then after a couple of minutes I deleted it because it was literally the worst thing I’ve ever written.
> 
> This chapter turned out to be way different than I previously had in mind, and, in my opinion, much much better!
> 
> I hope you think the same!
> 
> Please leave kudos and reviews are always welcomed! 
> 
> What do you think about that little poem I wrote there, what do you think about it? Any thoughts? I need feedback!
> 
> Until next time!  
> I hoped you enjoyed this fic so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really think I should apologize at this point, normally when people do apologize they try to change....but, not me, definitely not me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. I hope this makes up for the long wait.

Sebastian had learned over time to not underestimate his father’s power. Even though his father couldn’t control him from his house, he still felt that his thoughts were nothing but about him. 

Like if his next dream would be a nightmare about him?

Or would he send someone looking after him if he ever disappeared?

Or what if his father locks him up in his room before he gets the chance to escape when he graduates?

Even though his father was the reason why his life was currently, and probably forever would be, a living hell, he still did things that proved that he had a heart down there somewhere. 

Key word:  _ somewhere  _

Rejecting his mother’s calls for him was a great example. Sebastian knew for certain that if he ever wanted to talk to his mother again then it would certainly not be on the phone. If she ever planned to apologize for leaving him with his father that quite obviously showed numerous signed s of having a weird interest in him ever since he was a young child, then her apology would have to be face to face with him. 

He wanted to hear her apologize over and over again for not fighting for him when she left. 

Not telling him that she’d come back after she settles down with her sister way over in Paris. It wasn’t like she moved down the street or in a different neighborhood; she chose to move to a different country, a different continent, somewhere where she couldn’t be easily reached.

Wasn’t his parents’ whole argument about protecting him, or what’s best for him, then why didn't she pack his stuff too and took him with her?

She was selfish that night, only caring about getting herself out. She only cared about getting away from the abuse her husband directed at her. 

In a way, a very singled out one, he understood why she wanted to leave so badly, understood why she couldn’t wait another second to leave that house. But still, why couldn’t she take him with her? 

But with all his “understandings” aside, he still wanted to hear her beg him for forgiveness. 

He wanted to hear her say “sorry” over and over again until he decides one day to finally forgive her. Which that day would probably never come because he vowed to himself that that would never happen, not after choosing to leave him with his father while knowing that her husband had an unhealthy interest in him. 

Or at least he assumed she did. 

But it’s not like he knew that at the time, he only discovered the truth about his father when he was fourteen, after that incident that started this whole mess.  

Two years of blaming him for the divorce then taking him to some place to strip him off his innocence when he found out he was gay, and had a boyfriend nonetheless. 

That whole experience had terrified him to this very day. It caused him to wake up from nightmares sweating and gasping with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

That night when he truly realized what his father was really capable of. What he would do to him. 

And that was his first time, that was his treasured first time that he promised himself would be with someone special, someone like Jayden.  

But no, he couldn’t share that ‘special time’ with him because of his father. 

He still wondered why he still called him that.

Maybe because he believed that there was still some good in him. That one day he would apologize to him and things would become normal. 

He hoped that would happen. He hoped that this all was just a nightmare he was living and that none of it was real. 

And it’s not like his father was entirely bad. He had some “good” qualities about him that made Sebastian question if he really was a bad man or not.

Again, why was he still calling him his father?

Wasn’t he the one that allowed for his so-called co-workers to have their way with him?

Against his will, by the way. 

Wasn’t he the one that had slapped his mother on the cheek multiple times before she got fed up and left?

Wasn’t his father the one that took him to business parties when he was just nine-years-old?

Again, why was he calling him his father?

Why?

Maybe it was because at the end of the day he saw his reflection on his face as he kissed his neck? 

For people had always told him that he had somewhat looked like his father. 

Maybe it was because of the gentle hands that were on his shoulders reassuring him that he would be fine?

Or maybe it was how he kept calling him his son?

But wasn’t he the one that would kiss his neck and travel his hands down his slim figure? 

Wasn’t he the one that gave him nightmares every single night?

Wasn’t he the one that would merely smile at his suffering and pain when he would watch someone else fuck him?

Wasn’t he the one that forced him to break up with his boyfriend when he found out about him?

Wasn’t he the one that sent shivers down his spine when he touched his shoulders reassuring that he would be fine? 

How could he keep calling someone like that “his father”? What had his father done to deserve that title?

No answers to that come to mind, but maybe it was the fact that his father had never gone too far with him?

Again, and for the millionth time, why did he keep calling him “his father”? 

* * *

 

 

_ -five years ago- _

 

_ Twelve-year-old Sebastian had abruptly woken up when he heard some commotion outside his room door. He wondered who in the right mind would make such loud noise at this time of night, so his youthful curiosity had got the best of him and he had found himself putting some socks on then open the door to the room.  _

_ Before he could even step out of the room, he heard the yelling again. It wasn’t the yelling he had gotten used to hearing, because this time, it had a different tone.  _

_ So he hurried down the steps and followed the sound of the voices that belonged to his parents.  _

_ Here we go again, his mom and dad were at it another time.  _

_ But usually by this time they both were asleep.  _

_ So all this yelling was kind of odd.  _

_ So he hurried towards the living room and hid behind the door at the entrance of it not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on his parents.  _

_ He did not want to add fume to the fire.  _

_ “I am sick and tired of you!” Came his mother’s voice.  _

_ “Oh fuck off will ya?! All you do is complain!” His father yelled back looking back at his phone.  _

_ “Well maybe if you would start acting more like a father and less like an asshole then maybe I wouldn’t complain as much!” _

_ “Excuse me!? Who do you think you are raising your voice at me?!” Sebastian saw his father set his phone down then stand up.  _

_ Was he going to hit his mother again? _

_ What had started this fight?  _

_ “I am sick and tired of you hitting me, yelling at me, cursing me in front of my son! It’s like you can’t go a day without yelling at me! And I’ve had enough!” _

_ “I was just about to say the same thing” Sabian replied putting his hands on his hips.  _

_ “We both agreed that we would try and be more careful with our words in front of him...you obviously don’t care if he starts using them!”  _

_ “He’s a growing kid, he’s gonna say them eventually” Sabian tried to reason.  _

_ “You know, when I had Sebastian I thought that he would be raised in a happy family; a family that cares about him and will be kind to him and not fight in front of him…...a family that would love him more than anything, but I guess I was wrong” Daniella said sadly while sitting back on the couch.  _

_ “Oh don’t be that way, I do care and love my son...I love him more than anything” _

_ “Then why do you insist on taking him to places where you know is not age appropriate for him? You known what happened when he was younger, do you not care about that?”  _

_ “Why do you always have to bring that up?” Sabian said with an annoyed sigh.  _

_ “Because that made me realize how untrustworthy you are with him….seeing that (hickey) on our nine-year-old son has scarred me for life!” _

_ Sebastian flinched hard when he heard a loud SLAP as his father’s hand had once again collided with his mother’s cheek. A loud cry was heard after that and he saw his mother push herself away and go as far as she could away from her husband.  _

_ “Don’t you dare make me sound like the bad guy! I’ve been nothing but protective of my son since that happened! Why can’t you see that?!” _

_ Streams of tears were seen on his mother’s cheeks as she looked up at her husband. Should she call him her husband? He clearly wasn’t treating her like his wife.  _

_ Sabian has become more violent this past year and it was driving her insane. She couldn’t handle being pushed by him, or hit by him any longer. And these fights that happened every time she saw him was draining her down.  _

_ And Sebastian, her son, was clearly affected by their actions. He clearly was affected by them constantly yelling at each other, a child shouldn’t have to see that at such a young age.  _

_ She just couldn’t handle it anymore.  _

_ She needed the abuse to stop, she needed the yelling to stop.  _

_ She needed to get out of there.  _

_ She just couldn’t handle her husband anymore. Not his normal self or his drunk self could she handle.  _

_ Because when he was drunk he would try to take it out on Sebastian.  _

_ And when he wasn’t trying to do that, he would be staring at him weirdly like those old men probably would.  _

_ But she wouldn’t let that happen, she would protect her son from everyone, even if it was his own father.  _

_ “These fights, the yelling, your drunk state, EVERYTHING is going to kill me….I can’t be here any longer, I can’t stand looking at you right now” She said standing up and looking away from her husband who was looking at her showing no emotion to her words.  _

_ They weren’t worth fighting for anymore. All that high school couple crap was indeed crap, nothing but shit. _

_ And she indeed was tired of fighting for something she could never win.  _

_ For this battle was lost years ago.  _

_ It started with peace and ended with war; a war that both of them equally participated in and lost deeply. _

_ “I wish it wasn’t like this, I wish we could get along better….I wish this could have worked out” Daniella started.  _

_ Sabian remained emotionless, almost as if he didn’t care.  _

_ “We both made a beautiful gift for this world….too bad we both won’t be able to see it grow”  _

_ A tear had slipped down her cheek.   _

_ “If you wanna go I’m not gonna stop you,” Sabian finally decided to speak. “But know that we are equally guilty for this not working out”  _

_ Sebastian saw his father straighten his posture and walk up to her stopping midway. _

_ “But also know that I have no regrets for my actions, I did what I thought was best for my son, all of this will turn him into a better man….if you can’t see it, it’s your own fault” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “....You heard me” _

_ “You know what? I’m done, I can’t believe that you don’t see what’s wrong with your actions, I’m out of here” Sebastian saw his mother raise her hand in frustration then stump away towards the door and out of it not seeing her son there.  _

_ “I hope you go to hell and rot in there” he heard his father call out making sure that he was loud enough for her to hear.  _

_ Was this really over?  _

_ Were they really leaving each other for good now? _

_ This family was falling apart to begin with, it was better for them this way.  _

_ Better? How was this better? _

_ To them it probably was. _

_ “Sebastian?” Came a voice he came to grow afraid of. _

_ He flinched at that, for he was caught, red handed if you will. He hadn’t thought about choosing a better hiding spot from where he was at, for anyone would see him from inside the room. _

_ He was surprised that his mother hadn’t, she was probably blinded by her overflowing tears to acknowledge his presence. _

_ “How long were you there?” Came his father’s voice, a voice he wasn’t sure if he should embrace or deny.  _

_ He shifted with his feet before even trying to think about a good enough reply, he knew his father didn’t like people eavesdropping on his private conversations.  _

_ A hand on his shoulders had startled him from his ever growing thoughts and he looked up at his father who had a look on his face he wasn’t sure he ever saw before.  _

_ It was a look of hurt, like someone had told him that he had numbered days in his life. But, it also could be something else, he wasn’t sure these days. _

_ “I gather from your lack of response that you heard the whole thing…” his father crouched down to be eye-leveled with him. _

_ Sebastian couldn’t help but nod, that was the most he could give.  _

_ “I’m divorcing your mother” his father had simply said. “I can’t stand her anymore, she thinks just because she gave birth to you that you’re hers….thinks she could do no wrong”  _

_ Sebastian wiped his cheek with his sleeve when his father had accidentally spit on him.  _

_ “She can go live with her sister, I don’t really care where she ends up at….as long as I don’t get to see her pathetic face” _

_ Sebastian was used to this at this point; he was used to his parents complaining about each other in front of him.  _

_ “What a bitch, she thinks she’s always right….what a fucking bitch” _

_ Sebastian looked away at that, he wasn’t sure if his father was talking to himself or to him. _

_ “But Sebastian,” his father said while hold his chin with his index finger and thumb and turned it so he would be facing him. “You wouldn’t wanna leave me alone here, all by myself...right?” _

_ Sebastian’s eyes trailed sideways until they rested on the wall at the opposite end of the room.  _

_ “You know I love you, right?” _

_ Sebastian slowly nodded.  _

_ “So will you stay with me? Here?” His father asked with what looked like pleading eyes.  _

_ Sebastian didn’t know how to answer that. He liked living in Paris, hell, he loved it there, but he also didn’t want to be the kid with only one parent in one place while the other was in a different country.  _

_ Well, it would be that way even if he went with his mother, but it wouldn’t be the same.  _

_ “Well, seeing as you’re not gonna answer me….I’ll just have to make you stay here with me” _

_ What? Was his father going to force him to stay? _

_ They both suddenly looked at each other when they heard a loud slam that originated from the front door.  _

_ It was a loud slam, a slam that wanted to prove a point.  _

_ And it did.  _

_ “See? You’re mother is the most selfish person there is….she argues on and on about me (not protecting and being a bad father) but then she leaves on her own when she decides to leave” _

_ Well, in some way his father was right. His mother was selfish, but she just wanted what’s best for her son that’s all. But if that was true, why didn’t she take him with her, _

_ But still, there was no need to make her the villain.   _

_ “Do you think she’ll come back?” Sebastian couldn’t help but let out.  _

_ His father sighed at that and straightened his posture then said: “Who cares….even if she did decide for some pathetic reason to come back, she is certainly not taking you with her”  _

_ And he was right. A couple of months after that night, his mother did indeed return. By then, their divorce was official on the record and his father had already taken custody of Sebastian.   _

_ After all, money does get you things that people with less cannot.  _

_ Sebastian grew to be disappointed in his mother. He hated that she just left that night without saying goodbye, or saying that she would come for him when she settled in.  _

_ But he still loved her, he still would do anything to be with her in Paris. But his father has basically forced him to ignore ever thinking about his mother again.   _

_ Because he would always be in this house. He would always be with his father whether he liked it or not.  _

_ And if he ever wanted to get out then he’d have to wait until he’s eighteen for that.  _

_ But then, it wasn’t half as bad as it would become. Looking back on it, being on the end of the blow was far better than being pinned down to a bed by a stranger.  _

_ All that complaining about his father, blaming him for the divorce when his father was drunk, and all those times his father had hit and pushed him around wasn’t as bad as having someone he never met before in his life have their with him in the middle of the night.  _

_ Which then leads to the question he always caught himself wondering the answer to: _

_ Why did he still call that man his father? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, folks! The very first chapter of (Just An Act)
> 
> I will try to update this soon
> 
> Don't forget to review and leave kudos!


End file.
